Maximal Revolution
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: A new form of life is loose on Earth that could threaten Autobot's, Decepticon's, Humans and Predacons. Can Optimus prove there's more to them than meets the eye before Megatron and Predaking get to them
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Maximal Revolution

Chapter 1

 **Before you read the story I wanted to explain where this story came from first.**

 **I've noticed in most 'TF Prime' stories with Maximals their usually based on the Maximals off of the 'Beast Wars' continuity character's, for my story I wanted to do something a little different.**

 **Also the Predacons had inspired the myths of dragons and monster while on Earth, and it got me thinking 'what about the creatures of myth that were helpful and friendly to humanity, and this story came about.**

* * *

At an army base far from any towns or prying eyes inside the Autobot's temporary headquarters things could of been mistaken for peaceful were it not for the tension in the air. It was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Jack was sitting with Miko and Raf barely listing as the two argued over the game they were playing. Every few minutes the oldest would look over to where the Autobot's were gathered. It had only been a day since the mine incident and Ultra Magnus was recovering from his fight with Predaking. But it was so quiet. Wheeljack had barely said anything, it was almost unnatural without Ratchet's grumbling as he worked. Arcee was staring off into space while Bulkhead stare at his peds, even Miko couldn't make him talk. Smokescreen and Bumblebee hadn't moved much.

It had been shocking for the Autobots to discover that Predaking could transform, Ratchet had explained that Predacons had went extinct a long time ago so they didn't know the ancient beastformers could transform. It must of been shocking to the Autobots.

As he was thinking about this Jack then realized someone was missing.

* * *

Outside Optimus was gazing into the sky deep in thought. It was always saddening when lives were lost, it didn't matter if they were Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral and since being on Earth human.

"Optimus?" The Prime turned to see Jack standing a few feet from him.

"Jackson?"

"A-Are you okay?"

The powerful being kneeled down on one knee and reached a hand towards the boy. Without hesitating Jack climbed up and Optimus stood, being careful not to shake his passenger. "I am well Jackson."

"You don't sound it."

Optimus gave him a small smile, "Lives lost should always be mourned. . . and I grieve for what Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus must be going through." At Jack's questing look he continued, "It's sad enough that they thought they were forced to destroy tortured beast Shockwave created but to learn they were sentient beings. . . little more then sparklings, it adds to the wound."

Jack lowered his gaze, "Yeah."

"And I find something about this very strange."

Jack looked back up. "What?"

"The energon, there was none in the mines and yet I don't think they were delivering it to the lab."

"You think the Decepticons did this on purpose?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," was the grave reply.

"Optimus? Jack?" Both turned to see Ratchet walking towards them. "What are you doing out here?"

"Reminiscing," Optimus answered softly. He placed Jack back on the ground and motion for him to join the others inside. After he left Optimus turned to his medic, "Is something the matter?"

"No just. . . I was wondering what you were doing out here."

Optimus turned away and looked into the sky again, "Something trouble's me."

"After what's happened I can't blame you," Ratchet replied.

"No, the Matrix pluses old friend," Optimus placed a servo over his spark chamber, "In a way I haven't felt for a long time. I just. . . sense that there is something else coming. But for good or evil I can't be certain."

* * *

Another was in mourning over what had been lost. Predaking was currently in his beast mode laying on the top of the Nemesis, he hadn't moved for a long time and someone might mistake him for a statue if it wasn't for his swishing tail. He watched the clouds pass by, it would have been a peaceful time it not for the loss of his brethren. And the ones responsible for this had escaped.

Predaking snarled and dug his claws into the plating of the ship at the thought, he would of killed at least two of them if the Prime had not intervened. But not all was lost yet, Megatron had promised to try and bring his brethren back. But they currently didn't have the resources here.

If he helped them defeat the Autobots then they could reclaim their world and bring his mighty race back. With that goal Predaking was determine to help the Decepticons win this war and nothing would stop him, nothing.

* * *

Inside the Nemesis Megatron, Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave were discussing the earlier events that had led to the destruction of most of the Predacons and the discovery of the cyber-matter and a new way to bring their planet back.

"I'd say the plan's working perfectly. And I might add with some unexpected developments." Starscream was as smug as ever.

"Still, the beast survived. We need to be careful," Megatron snapped. For now Predaking was angry at the Autobots but if he ever learned the truth.

"Still tall, dark and scaly is proving useful," Knock Out commentated.

"For now," Megatron scoffed, "But everyone is to remain on guard. I don't want any _slips_ of the tongue!' He sent a glare at Starscream.

"What? Me!" The Seeker cried.

Before anyone could say anything else Soundwave's visor flashed with an incoming message. At Megatron's nod he sent the message through. :My lord: Shockwave's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What is it?" Megatron growled. He was in no mood for any more surprises that day.

:We may have a problem. You need to come to the laboratory: Before anyone could ask the one-optic scientist cut the link. Growling Megatron ordered Soundwave to open a GroundBridge and the Decepticons found themselves in Shockwave's destroyed lab again, but this time they now stood in a smaller side chamber. There had been a wall of fallen rocks covering its entrance till Shockwave and a pair of Vehicons had cleared it. Inside was what Shockwave had called them about.

Empty cloning tanks were scattered about the chamber. Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream and Knock Out waited for Shockwave to explain. "While gathering samples of the cyber-matter I decided to check this chamber, I was certain it was destroyed as well in the blast but it seems the rocks covered the entrance protecting it and the protoforms within."

"Why were these in a different room?" Starscream asked annoyed.

"Because these protoforms were. . . different."

Now he had Megatron's attention, "What do you mean?"

"Early in their development I noticed something about them was. . . odd, for lack of a better word. So I isolated them from the main clutch to study them later but with Predaking's transformation and the plan to eradicate the remaining protoforms I was unable to determine their flaws."

"And you think they survived," Megatron growled.

"How could you possible know?" Starscream snapped.

Shockwave calmly pointed to the cloning tanks. "Because the glass is broken. . . from the inside."

The growl that came from Megatron made everyone take a step back from the warlord. "I want them found and **_DESTROYED!_** No mistakes! Destroy these creatures **_no matter what!_** "

* * *

Deep in the Appalachian Mountains far from anyone the side of one of the mountains rocks blocking a cave began to move as something struck them from the inside, after several minutes the pounding got more intense. Finally the boulders fell away revealing a tunnel within. Several large shapes emerged and found themselves in the sunlight for the first time in their short lives.

The largest among them raised its head and basked in the breeze, they were finally free. Free from the pain, the darkness, from the confined spaces they had been trapped in. From the intense heat and shaking that had almost ended their lives. In a way it had been what had freed them.

Now finally free in this strange world they found themselves in. They gazed about in wonder before the largest member motioned for them to move so they could find a safe place to take shelter. A place safe from the red optic being that had caused them so much pain and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: Maximal Revolution

Chapter 2

In a park surrounded by forest a little girl played while her mother was on her phone. Every once in awhile the mother would look up to make sure her daughter was staying in sight, the park was near the mountains so it helped to be cautious. But as the little girl just ran in circles kicking her ball she turned her attention back to her phone.

The little girl ran around giving her ball little kicks so it wouldn't go far but when she was close to the trees she stumbled giving a harder kick that accidently sent her ball rolling into the line of trees. With a glance at her mother who was still on her phone the little girl snuck into the trees.

Among the large trees the little girl couldn't see where her ball had gone, she continued walking until she finally spotted it. Rushing forward she pick it up when a noise made her freeze. Looking around she didn't see anything but another noise, almost like a snort made her realize that some of the tall objects near her weren't trees. Looking up. . . and up she gasped at what she saw. The giant creature regarded it's tiny visitor with a tilt of its head as it gazed at her.

"Bella! It's time to go!"

At her mother's call the little girl dashed out of the forest as fast as she could run. "Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled excitedly, "I saw a giant unicorn!"

"That's nice dear, we need to go," her mother replied picking up her daughter and heading towards her car.

"But I did mommy! I really did see a unicorn!"

As the mother loaded her very excited little girl into the car she was unaware of a pair of green optics watching them from the shadows of the trees.

* * *

Not far in a farm yard a cat hissed at the large intruder invading it's territory. The large creature was not imitated by the smaller creature's threatening display, instead it leaned closer to sniff even as the cat arched it's back and hissed some more.

Suddenly a man walked into the yard carrying wood, the large creature dashed into the trees but not before it was seen. The man was so shocked at what he saw he dropped the wood, before the creature was out of sight he remembered to pull out his phone and snap a picture. _No ones will believe this_ , he thought.

* * *

In the Autobot base things were almost back to normal, Ratchet was working on his Synthetic Energon while Raf worked on his computer. The others currently in the base were Miko, Jack, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

Things were pretty quiet till, "Look at this," Raf called getting everyone's attention. The young boy had been going through conspiracy web sites looking for anything on the Autobots.

"What is it this time? Bumblebee again," Arcee asked earning an annoyed beep from Bee.

"No, look." Raf pulled up a larger image for everyone to see. It was a blurry image of some-kind of creature. Above the picture was a headline reading, **:Phantom Cat Sighting:**

"Phantom Cat?" Smokescreen asked, "What's that?"

"It's what they call sightings of big cats in areas they shouldn't be, like panthers in North America or England."

"You know it looks kind of metallic," Jack pointed out.

Ratchet finally came over to look and his optics widened when he saw the picture, it was very blurry but, "Is that Ravage?"

"Since when does he have wings?" Arcee said. Everyone turned back to look at the image, it did seem to have wings.

"Maybe it's some new kind of Decepticon?" Smokescreen suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe something else." Everyone turned to see Optimus joining them.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Look where the picture was taken." Everyone turned back to the screen and saw the name of the location, 'the Appalachian Mountains.'

"Wait. . . That's where Shockwave's creepy lab was," Smokescreen realized.

Arcee looked at Optimus horrified, "You don't think. . . the Predacons survived do you?"

"Predacons? Survive. What are you talking about?" Wheeljack had entered with Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus. They were shown the image and Wheeljack cursed.

"Do you think it. . . or they have joined with the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"There is always that possibility," Optimus answered. "But the Decepticons may not know of their survival. . . yet."

"I'll check for more sightings," Raf offered.

"It's amazing that some survived that explosion," Magnus spoke up.

"If there's one thing I've learned," Optimus said, "It's that life is resilient."

* * *

Inside the Nemesis Megatron was scowling at the same image. "So at least one of the beast's has survived," he growled.

"Well as long as no one tells you-know-who we could probably clear this mess up," Knock Out said.

Soundwave pulled up the coordinates for everyone to see. "It would seem it hasn't traveled far from my destroyed lab," Shockwave observed.

"Hopefully that means they will be easy to track," Megatron growled. He turned to the gathered Cons, "Remember I want these creatures destroyed without Predacon finding out!"

"Nothing will go wrong," Starscream boast. "I will see to it personally-"

The seeker yelped when Megatron growled and thrust his face near his. "I will hold you to that Starsscream! No more mistakes!" He then turned to the others. "We don't need any more monsters running around and delaying our plans. They are to be found and **_exterminated!_** "

* * *

"You mean more of those Predacons survived?!" Fowler was not happy.

"At least one," Optimus answered. "Were unsure how many could be out there."

Fowler started pacing, "If one of those creatures hurts someone will have big problems. It's only a matter of time before they run into someone."

'It's true," Raf spoke up. He turned his laptop to show a map of the Appalachian Mountains. "There's lots of hiking trails around there that people visit."

Ratchet groaned and rubbed the bridge between his optics, something he picked up from humans. "That's all we need."

"Will be able to handle it," Bulkhead boasted as he elbowed Wheeljack. When no one answered him he looked around, "Um, right?"

"So, what do we do?" Arcee asked.

"Reconnaissance would be out most likely option," Ultra Magnus said.

"But what are we do with them when we find them?" Smokescreen asked.

"There's an Earth saying," Optimus said, "Will cross that bridge when we come to it." He had his back to the others deep in thought before turning to look at everyone, "Until then we need to know how dangerous they are and what the Decepticons are planning. Autobot's, we need to become Beast Hunters again."


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 3

 **Here's a glimpse of what the Maximals look like**

* * *

"Yo boss bot, can I come with?" Miko asked excitedly.

The Autobot's were about to head to the location where they believed the Predacons currently were. Optimus regarded the young girl, "I don't. . ."

"Actually," Jack jumped in, "It might help to bring some of us." Arcee gave him a long look. "Like Raf said there could be hikers there, you might need someone to run interference."

"And we can scoop for info," Miko added excitedly. "See if anyone else has seen anything."

Optimus looked at them thoughtfully for a moment, "Very well."

Miko jumped in joy, "YES!"

"But you are to remain with Arcee at all times."

Miko's groan was followed by Jack's, "Yes sir."

"Ratchet," Optimus turned to the medic, "Open a GroundBridge." He turned to the group again, "We will split up. Ultra Magnus and I will search from the air while Ratchet will monitor everyone. Try not to engaged, we need to learn more about these Predacons. Is that understood?"

"Understood," everyone answered.

* * *

:Smokescreen reporting in. . . with nothing to report: The young bot almost moaned. It had been several hours with no sign of the Predacons.

Ratchet ignored his tone, :Are you certain?:

:I'm certain:

:Fine, but remain on guard, we don't know what these Predacons are capable of:

:Yeah, yeah: Smokescreen said, :I get it:

:Remember Smokescreen, be alert:

:Don't worry, nothing will get the drop on me: The young mech failed to notice one of the 'vines' behind him start to swing back and forth. He also failed to notice the large cat-like being in the tree watching him.

* * *

:Ultra Magnus reporting:

:Did you find something?: Ratchet asked.

:Nothing to report yet: Ultra replied. :This area is vast it could take some time before we sight any. . .: Suddenly to forms flew in front of his ship. Magnus watched bemused as two large creatures seemingly ignored his ship as they flew. One was bird-like in bright colors of red, yellow and pink, It's wingspan had a rainbow pattern on its metal feathers. It's companion resembled a blue and gray equine with a pair of powerful wings. :I. . . change that earlier statement:

* * *

Bulkhead tried to be as quiet as he could as he wondered through the foliage, which wasn't easy giving his bulk. And there were too many trees for his altmode, how was he suppose to surprise any Predcons or Decepticons.

He starting walking towards a small hill to get a better look at his surroundings, but as he reached it a noise caught his attention. Something was moving through the foliage, it sounded like it was moving fast and heading right towards him.

He activated his wrecking ball and took a battle pose, "All right Con bring it!"

Something small burst out of the bushes and **THUMBD!** Bulkhead looked down as something collided with his leg. A small creature shook it's head before it glared at him.

* * *

:Wheeljack reporting, and there's nothing to report: he grumbled.

:Just stay vigil: Ratchet snapped.

Wheeljack snorted as he continued walking. He had been hoping for some action, maybe some Decepticons to fight. But there wasn't anything here expect some deer that ran at the sight of him.

Finally he stopped and leaned against a large tree to look around. "This is going to take forever, I can think of a million better. . ." That's when Wheeljack became aware of growling. He whirled to find a yellow and purple metal creature snarling at him. It looked like some kind of giant turbofox. It thrashed it large tail from side-to-side angrily. Far from being nervous he grinned while activating his battle mask and drawing his swords, "Looks like my day just got better. Want'a dance foxy!?" The lupine creature snarled and suddenly its tail started to unravel and spread out like some bazaar peacocks tail. To the wreckers shock many slimmer tails lashed around individually like an angry cat's. "Okay. . . that's weird."

The creature snarled again and lunged.

* * *

Bumblebee wasn't having a lot of luck, wherever these Predacons were they were hiding pretty well. Before he could lament on that further his ped suddenly caught on something and Bee found himself falling forward where he landed with a thumb. Groaning the yellow and black mech was glad Smokescreen wasn't around to see that. He climbed back to his feet and looked to see what had tripped him.

A long thin root laid across the path. He hadn't noticed it there before.

Something took off from behind a cluster of trees running away from him. Before he could think Bumblebee took off after it. Trying to get closer he got a glimpse of what he was pursuing. it looked like some kind of metal canine. As he got closer It drove into a some trees. Before Bee could follow a metal bird-like creature emerged flying in the other direction.

Bumblebee froze, was he chasing two creatures. Not sure where the canine had gone he took off after the bird thought he didn't think he had much of a chance catching it.

Unfortunately he was paying more attention looking up then where he was going and Bee found himself tripping over a tree stump landing face-first into the ground again. As he laid there a sound echoed through the forest, it almost sounded like a Hyena's laugh. Bee pushed himself up and saw the canine creature not far, it threw it's head back and uttered that sound again.

Was. . . was it laughing at him?

* * *

' _But what are we going to do with them when we find them,'_ Smokescreen had asked.

That thought weighed heavily on Optimus mind as he flew above the forest. They were dangerous, yes, but at the same time they were little more then newsparks. Predaking may be vicious but he had been among the Decepticons for who knows how long, there had to be hope for these young Cybertroians.

Optimus regretted the loss of every Cybertroian life from this war and he had promised that Earth wouldn't follow the same fate. If theses Predacons hurt anyone he _would_ do what needed to be done, he just hoped they could prove him wrong.

* * *

Arcee, Jack and Miko were having no luck. The two teens had interviewed everyone they came across but no new sightings had accrued. The guessed they should be lucky that no one had seen anything. it meant the Predacons were staying away from populated areas and people. For now.

"Ugh!" Miko groaned, "I thought this would be more exciting."

"You didn't think you were going to go against any Predacons did you?" Arcee scoffed. She was currently in her altmode as Jack held the handlebars and rolled her down the trail.

"You know Miko," Jack added with a grin.

Miko gave a mock shake of her fist.

"We might not find anything," Arcee spoke up. "Who knows where these Predacons are."

"If the Decepticons haven't found them," Jack added. He was going to say more when a glint caught his eye. Turning Jack did a double take, he had seen something walking through the trees several feet from them. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Arcee asked.

"Something was moving through the trees. Something big."

"You sure it wasn't a moose?" Miko giggled.

"I think it was bigger than that."

"How many moose have you seen?"

But Jack ignored her and headed for the trees. "Jack?" Acree called but the teen held up a hand for silence.

Finally he turned to them. "Do you hear that?" Everyone went quiet, after a few moments they all heard it. It sounded like something was digging. Miko and Arcee moved towards Jack with Arcee shifting to her robot mode and activating her blaster just in case. Jack pointed, "I think it's coming from over there."

"Stay behind me," Arcee ordered. "That means _you_ Miko." The girl grumbled but obeyed.

The three crept towards an area of trees that gave way to a clearing. Everyone looked through the foliage and gasped at what they saw. Standing in the middle of the clearing was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. Resembling an equine it's armor was mainly white with purple and gold highlights. It's silver wings were tipped with light violet. A slightly curved golden horn crowned its head. And it was huge, it had to be bigger than Optimus vehicle mode though not as big as Predaking's.

"That is _awesome!_ " Miko squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 4

In the Autobot base Ratchet watched the monitor waiting for the others to report in while Raf typed away on his computer. The young boy looked up, "Um, do you think their okay?"

"I'm sure their fine," Ratchet replied, "I'd be surprised if they find anything-" Suddenly Bumblebee's ID lit up. "I spoke to soon," the medic muttered before he answered, :Bumblebee what happened? Did you find something?:

Bee's signature beeps answered and Ratchet's optics widened in surprised.

:Your pursing two of the Predacons?: At Bumblebee's acknowledgement Ratchet felt like groaning :Fine, keep them in sigh, I'll send you backup: He first pulled up Wheeljack. :Wheeljack, come in. I need you to head towards Bumblebee's location:

:Sorry Doc, I can't:

:Why?:

:I'm a little tied up at the moment:

* * *

Wheeljack was currently on his back with his right hand around the fox's neck to keep it from tearing out his throat cables. His other hand and legs was tangled in it's other tails and he couldn't move much. He had quickly learned it's tails were not only flexible they were also very _very_ strong.

All the while the fox Predacon kept snapping its jaws at him and growling fiercely, the claws on it's front legs scratching against his chest armor. How he was going to get out of this he hadn't quite figured out yet.

Then a noise made them both freeze. Wheeljack recognized it, a blaster was about to fire.

* * *

Ultra Magnus continued his pursuit of the two Predacons as they continued towards their unknown destination. So far they had been ignoring him because surly they knew he was there. Then the winged equine turned it's head to glance at him, it then turned to it's brightly colored bird companion and nodded it's head which the bird returned. The bird then stopped, hovered and turned towards the incoming ship as the equine flew a further distance away.

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure what was going on. Surly the Predacon wasn't going to attack the ship by it's self. He then noticed the wings were glowing. What was. . .

" ** _AGH!_** " A bright flash of light rendered him blind for several minutes. Trying to recalibrate his optics Magnus realized his ship had begun a descent, pulling at the controls to steady the ship his vision finally cleared but Magnus realized it was too late. The Predacons were gone.

* * *

Bulkhead started at his small attacker as it glared back. It was small, a little bigger than the size of a small car. It looked kind of like a elephant but with long claws and pointed ears. It was mainly colored green and gold with some red.

And it kept trying to ram into his leg while bellowing angrily.

"Um," Bulkhead looked around not sure what to do. This was defiantly not what he had expected. Finally after it's fifth attempt to ram him he kneeled down and placed a finger on it's head to halt it's charge, it still dug it's claws into the ground as it tried to move. "Easy there little guy, you don't want to hurt yourself." It looked up and glared at him again, the look was more cute then threatening. Bulkhead couldn't help it, he laughed, "Cute little guy aren't you?"

If anything this seemed to make the small creature even angrier. It started up at the green Wrecker with an intense look and Bulkhead suddenly started to feel really dizzy. Before he knew it he passed out and landing on his back with a thud.

* * *

Luckily Miko's squeal wasn't loud enough to alert the Alicorn to it's audience as it continued scraping dirt with it's hooves like it was digging for something.

"Primus," Arcee whispered. She had never seen anything like it before. Everyone few minutes it would raise it's head and look around, the audio shells on it's head would flicking back and forth as it listen before resuming it's digging.

"So what do we do now?" Jack whispered.

Just then Arcee's comm. went off :Arcee: Ratchet's voice sounded urgent :What's your situation?:

:We have one of the Predacons in sight and it hasn't seen us yet. How should we proceed?:

:Stay out of sight and watch it, I'll check on the others:

:Understood: She turned to her companions, "Get comfortable, we might be here awhile."

* * *

Bumblebee continued his staring contest with the canine Predacon when Ratchet contacted him, :Arcee's found another one and Ultra Magnus is hiding his ship so he can join on foot. Bulkhead's not answering and Wheeljack's. . . indisposed at the moment so I'm sending Smokescreen:

Bumblebee answered as he waited for the other mech. The canine continued to watch him and Bee wondered where the bird was since it was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Bee!" The scout turned to see Smokescreen walking towards him, "The Doc said you needed help." Bumblebee didn't say anything as he stared, his optics double their size in shock. Smokescreen wasn't sure why Bumblebee was looking at him like that, it wasn't like he was covered in mud or anything. Then Bumblebee jumped to his feet waving his hands frantically, it took a moment for Smokey to understand what he was saying. "What? There's nothing behind _Meeeeeeeeee!_ " Smokescreen cried out in a rather high pitched voice when he turned. . . and jumped at seeing the large panther-like creature that was following him. It was a light grayish-white color and it's wings were folded against it's back as it crept behind him.

The cat froze as it's cover was blown. Several moments passed before anyone did anything, the cat charged forward before either mech could move and leaped at Smokescreen. He didn't have time to move as the claws swiped towards his face. . . and missed by mere inches. Then the cat turned and took off in the other direction.

Stunned for a moment Smokescreen shook off his surprise and took off after it, " **OH NO YOU DON'T!** "

Bumblebee called out to him but much to his annoyance the other bot didn't stopped so Bee found himself running after him. They found themselves in a bazaar game of chase as they tried to corner the cat, but it kept giving them the slip. Sometimes they were chasing it, sometimes it was chasing them. Why it simply didn't fly off was beyond the yellow scout.

The black and yellow bot noticed the other Predacon settle in the branches of a tree watching the whole thing and seem to be enjoying the show. He was sure it was giving a wolfish-grin. Since he was paying more attention to it then where he was going Bee almost ran off a cliff. He dug his feet into the ground and stopped just short of the cliff edge.

Bumblebee gave a sigh of relief only for Smokescreen to collided with him. Bee was able to stopped them both from falling over the edge. . . only for the cat Predacon surprised at their abrupt stop tried to dig it's claws into the ground only to collide with them as well sending all three over.

Bumblebee who had been in the front landed on the hard ground first then Smokescreen landed on top on him and finally the catbot landed on top of them. As they laid there and groaned the canine Predacon looked over the edge and gave a good impression of a kicked puppy.

The three would of continued to lay there if a noise hadn't drawn Bumblebee's attention and he looked up to see a group of twenty Vehicons looking at them.

Smokescreen and the metal cat glanced at each other. "Don't look at me, this is your fault," he declared.

The metal cat answered with a growl.

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Starscream growled. As usual Soundwave ignored him as he worked at the monitor. Currently the two were on the bridge of the Nemesis directing the search teams for the Predacons, Soundwave had also deployed Laserbeak to survey the area. Starscream continued, "That area is to large, even with all the teams searching it will take too long to find the miserable beasts. I have half a mind to inform Megatron of all the time were wasting on this useless search."

"Oh really."

Starscream yelped and whirled to find Megatron standing behind them. "My lord, I. . . didn't hear you enter."

Megatron pushed the Seeker aside and stood behind Soundwave. "Any news?" Soundwave pulled up a image on the screen. "It would seem Laserbeak has found something."


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 5

 **Warning, it's a long chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Quickly thinking Wheeljack drove his knees into the fox Predacon's stomach plates and rolled knocking the fox out of the blast path. It was so startled it loosen it's tails grip allowing the Wrecker to jump free as he turned to face the Vehicons that had ambushed them. The Wrecker retrieved his swords he had dropped during his struggle with the Predacon and charged into the group. _This is more like it_ , he thought as he took down three of the Decepticons. One fired at him from behind and he turned to attack. . . when something big slammed into the back of his helm.

The world spun as Wheeljack went down, _hard_. One of the Vehicons had used a tree trunk to hit him from behind.

Before he could try and get back up a Vehicon pointed a blaster at his helm and sneered, "So _long_ Autobo- ** _AGH!_** " A yellow and purple blur rammed into the Vehicon and he scream in pain as powerful jaws and sharp teeth ripped into his armor.

A little stunned Wheeljack saw two Vehicons moving to attack his unlikely ally. Jumping to his feet he tackled them, "Don't forget about me!"

Wheeljack and the Predacon were soon fighting side-by-side. Another Vehicon tried to shoot the fox but it grabbed the him with it's tails and threw him into another with ease. The fight seemed to be going their way but more Vehicons arrived and one got a lucky shot striking Wheeljack in the knee and the Wrecker fell with a curse.

The fox Predacon hearing him ran to stand by the Wrecker and spread it's tails out to shield them from the shots.

Trying to ignore the pain Wheeljack looked around the unusual shield to see where the Vehicons were. He placed a foot on the fox's back, "Sorry about this." Then used the fox to jump over and landed on top of one of the startled Vehicons. Before they got over their surprise he took several others down with the fox rejoining the fight. With the fight not going their way the rest of the Vehicons fled leaving the two. Now alone again they regarded each other for a long moment. "Uh. . . thanks," Wheeljack finally said. The fox snorted at him and took off into the trees. "Fine! But I want a rematch," he shouted after it.

* * *

Bumblebee, Smokescreen and the cat Predacon stood by the cliff face as they faced the Vehicons who had their blasters pointed at them. The cat was snarling while Bee tried to think of a way out of this. It wasn't looking good when suddenly an angry _kaw_ very much like a crows sounded overhead. Everyone looked up to see the red and gold Predacon bird diving down, before it reached it's target it. . . _transformed_ , but not into a robot. It transformed into the canine Bee had also been pursuing. The Yellow Autobot would of groned if he could, of course. The canine ad bird had been the same color, how had he not noticed.

The canine tackled one of the Vehicons ripping into it's armor. As that happened the cat's growls intensified and the two Autobot's turned to see it's teeth extending till it looked like a saber-tooth. It then lunged at another Vehicon before he could fire. The other Vehicons prepared to fire at the Predacons when Bumblebee and Smokescreen joined the fight lunging at them.

"Don't forget us!" Smokescreen yelled as he delivered a powerful uppercut. The Autobot's and Predacons were quickly able to turn the tide and the remaining Vehicons retreated. "That's right! You'd better run!" Smokescreen shouted after them. The canine barked after them.

Now that the common enemy was gone the two groups turned to each other, Bee tried to talk to them but the two Predacons turned and ran. Before they could be stopped the canine jumped into the air transforming into it's bird mode while the cat spread it's wings and jumped into the air following.

The Autbots could only watched them fly away, after an awkward moment of silence Smokescreen broke it, "So. . . who gets to tell Ratchet?"

* * *

:Bulkhead. . . Bulkhead. . . Bulkhead. . . **BULKHEAD!** :

Bulkhead groaned at the shout as he opened his optics, his helm was still pounding from whatever had happened. Realizing his comm. was pinging him he answered :Ratchet?:

:Bulkhead: the angry voice of the medic made his headache worst :What's going on? How come you didn't report in?:

:I. . . Oh scrap!: Bulkhead shot up into a sitting position and looked around, but it was to late. The Predacon was gone. :I. . . had a run-in with one of the Predacons:

:What happened? Did it attack you?:

:Kind of. Sort of. Maybe. I don't know what happened, one minute it was there and the next I'm getting dizzy and now it's gone:

:Dizzy? Did you obtained any injures?:

:No:

:Well head to Arcee's position, she has one of the Predacons in her sight:

:I'm on my way:

* * *

As Optimus flew over the mountains he had no sightings of any Predacons, just as he was wondering if the others were having better luck when Ratchet comm. him. :Optimus we have a situation:

:What happened?:

:Are scouts have had run-ins with Predacons and Decepticons:

:Were not the only ones looking for them: Optimus observed :Are all the Predacons gone?:

:No, Arcee still has one in her sight:

Optimus checked her location, he was further away than the others. :I'm on my way, have everyone regrouped at her location. We can't lose this last one:

:Understood: Ratchet confirmed.

* * *

The Alicorn Predacon hadn't moved which was a good thing Arcee thought, she keep an optic on it as well for any Decepticons that might try and surprise them. Hearing a noise she and the kids turned to see Ultra Magnus joining them, he crouched down as best he could to stay hidden. They were soon joined by Bumblebee and Smokescreen, not long after them Wheeljack who was limping arrived.

"Whoa, look at that," Smokescreen said gazing at the Alicorn.

"What's it doing?" Wheeljack asked.

"It appears to be digging for something," Ultra Magnus answered.

Every few minutes the Predacon would stop and look around, it was staying alert. Sometimes it raised it's golden muzzle and made a motion like it was sniffing then returned to digging. As they observed it they were unaware they themselves were being watched by Laserbeak.

* * *

In the Decepticon warship Soundwave and Starscream were looking through the visual feed from Laserbeak when Knock Out walked in. "Well I got the reports from are scouts in the field and it's not good."

"What happened?!" Starscream demanded, "Didn't they find anything?"

"Oh yes," the red mech replied with a grin, "Predacons. . . and Autobots."

The seeker growled when Megatron and Shockwave entered, they had been busy keeping Predaking from discovering their mission. "Progress?" Megatron growled. He wanted this done with as soon as possible.

"Well, um, my lord there were some setbacks," Starscream fumbled.

The warlord glared at him, "Like what?!"

"The Autobots seem to be looking for them as well," Shockwave spoke up as he looked over the information collected.

Megatron snarled, "Then destroy them!"

"It appears the Predacons fled, it will take some time to track them again," Shockwave answered.

Suddenly Soundwave pulled up an image catching everyone's attention. They had a clear view of the Alicorn and the Autobot's watching it.

"Whoa," Knock Out said.

"Uh, my lord," Starscream turned to Megatron when the tyrant didn't say anything.

"Wait," was all he said.

* * *

Bulkhead was making his way towards his team, he was still a little dizzy and slightly confused from. . . whatever had happened. Which was why as soon as he spotted his team he shouted, " **GUYS!** " When they turned to him he continued, "You're not going to. . ." The green mech noticed everyone staring at him in shock. And the reason was made clear when he spotted the Alicorn Predacon, it was looking directly at them. " _Umm_ , Whoops."

Everyone stayed where they were for what felt like forever then the Alicorn bolted forward spreading it's wings.

"It's going to take off!" Arcee cried. The blue femme took off in altmode after it.

"Arcee!" Ultra Magnus shouted after her. But she ignored him as she pulled alongside the Alicorn as it started flapping it's wings.

"Oh no you don't!" Arcee cried, then she did what she would later agree had to be the dumbest thing she'd ever done. She transformed and jumped on its back.

The blue femme would attribute this move to Bumblebee's cowboy movies.

Whatever she had expected the creature to do coming to a complete stop wasn't one of them and Arcee realized to late that this was no pet zap pony when the Predacon slowly turned it's head and glared at her. _Uh, oh_. Suddenly it jumped into the air with it's passenger. With a cry Arcee threw her arms around it's neck and pressed her knees against it's sides trying to hang on as it moved like a bunking bronco, kicking it's legs out and twisting around. It also drove through the air at quick speeds trying to dislodge Arcee, at one point it even flew upside down.

* * *

Knock Out laughed at the image they were receiving, " _HAHAHA_! Oh-Wow, she's in for a ride!"

The others ignored him as they watched the feed. Shockwave turned to Megatron, "How would you like to proceed?"

"Send the troops in now," Megatron said. He then grinned, "We shall as the humans say kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

On the ground everyone could only watch in bemused silence at the show above until Miko cheered, "Go Arcee!"

"What do we do?" Jack asked worried.

Before Magnus could answer a GroundBridge opened a few feet from Arcee and her unwilling mount and several Vehicons in jet mode shot out. Ultra Magnus quickly commed. her, :Arcee behind you!:

Arcee turned towards the oncoming Decepticons, before she could do anything the Alicorn had spotted the pursuers as well and dived away from the shots. The blue femme grabbed her mount's neck as it flew away dodging the shots.

The battle above was too high for the Autobot's to do anything without Magnus ship. "We need to help!" Bulkhead cried.

"I think we got our own problems," Wheeljack spoke up as another GroundBridge opened near them and several Vehicons ran out firing at them.

Jack and Miko cried out in surprise when Ultra Magnus grabbed them and quickly placed them among some boulders for protection before he joined the others in charging the Decepticons.

Above the Alicorn continued trying to out fly the Vehicons while Arcee hung on for dear life. Several shots had almost struck her and the Predacon, they needed to do something. As it flew higher Arcee grabbed some of the golden spines that made up it's mane and yanked on them. "Go down! Not up!" It couldn't out fly the Vehicons.

Again it turned to glare at her but obeyed flying down, with the Vehicons in pursuit it flew around the tree tops. It wasn't as fast but it was more agile then the Vehicons though Arcee wondered how they would fight back, she couldn't use her blasters while the Alicorn was moving.

But when one got close the Predacon twisted in midair, turning to bring it's back legs down on the Vehicon who cried out in pain and did a nosedive below.

"Nice move," Arcee said. A flick of one of the Alicorn's audio shells was her only answer as the Predacon continued circling the treetops to avoid the Decepticons, some couldn't swerve to avoid them in time.

But some of the Vehicons then veered away, Arcee didn't think too much on this till they circled around and attacked from the front. The blue femme was about to activate her blaster when she noticed the Alicorn started to hover in place, it's horn was glowing, the bio lights on it's neck were also glowing brighter. Then a bright golden beam of light shot out from it's horn like a blaster discharge and sliced through one of the Vehicon's wing sending him crashing into the trees.

There wasn't any time to enjoy this victory as another Vehicon dived in from another direction, before it could shoot another shoot struck it. With a cry he crashed to the ground. The Alicorn turned to look at Arcee who had her blaster out, she smirked, "Thought you could use some help." The Predacon gave her an appreciating look.

As they hovered there they both failed to see another Vehicons dive at them from above, before either could react a blast from behind them struck the Decepticon. Predacon and Autobot turned to see Optimus hovering a few feet from them.

The Alicorn jolted away from him but Optimus raised a servo while putting the blaster away and said in a calming tone, "Peace, we mean you no harm." The Alicorn regarded him with a tilt of it's head, it didn't move closer but it didn't back away. The Prime turned to Arcee, "Are you alright?"

"Fine sir, just hoping to set my peds on solid ground," the blue femme answered.

He directed his attention but to the equine Cybetronian, "Perhaps you could land and let my comrade down?"

It gazed at him a moment before dropping to the ground like a snowflake. Arcee threw her arms around it's neck again until it set it's peds on the ground and a slightly shaky Arcee was caught by Wheeljack. "I never want to do that again," she declared.

Optimus also landed, he turned to the Predacon who was watching him thought it's audio shells were turned towards the other Autobots. He waved at them to stand back so not to crowd the Alicorn but Miko either didn't see or care as she ran up.

"That! Was! **AWESOME!** You were like flying that way then that way! And blasting death rays!" The Predacon stared at her stunned for a moment then suddenly thrust it's face near the girl. Losing her bravo Miko tried to take a step back as Bulkhead started to rush forward but Optimus held a hand up noticing the Predacon wasn't showing any aggression, instead it looked curious as it poked at the girl with it's muzzle like it was examining her. "HEY!" Miko cried, "It's getting personal!"

When the Predacon finished it's examination Optimus motioned to Miko to move back, he then turned to the beastformer. There was so much going through his CPU now that he was facing one of the surviving beings, what could he say, what should he ask? Before Optimus could speak a glint caught his attention, he spotted Laserbeak in the tree.

Before he could warn the others several Vehicons enraged from the trees firing at them, and one fired a shot at Jack and Miko!

Before it struck something drove in front of the children. The Alicorn cried out in pain when the shot struck it's neck and went down. Optimus punched a Vehicon out of his way and ran to the fallen Predacon's side. He glanced at Miko and Jack, "Get them out of here!"

"On it!" Arcee transformed so Jack could pull a protesting Miko on and took off.

When they were a self distance away Optimus kneeled by the Predacon's side to check it's wound and it weakly raised it's head to look at him with it's deep green optics. Optimus made a decision. "Run!" When the alicorn looked at him surprised Optimus pointed towards the trees, "Don't let them capture you." Hesitating for a moment it climbed to it's feet and ran into the trees.

With the Predacon gone the Vehicons fled. "Well that was a short fight," Wheeljack grumbled watching the Deceptions flee.

"Let them go," Optimus said as he approached the group.

"What about the Predacon?" Bulkhead asked.

"For now it doesn't seem to mean anyone harm. Will look for it another time," Optimus said. He called for a GroundBridge and the group headed back to base. Before he entered Optimus looked down to where the Alicorn had been digging to see a energon crystal sticking out of the ground.

* * *

" **CURSE YOU OPTIMUS!** " Megatron slammed his fist into one of the monitors causing everyone to back away.

"Well that fell flat," Knock Out muttered.

"Will get another chance," Starscream boasted. When Megatron sent him a glare the Seeker took a step back and laughed nervously, "They have to come out again." Sensing the mood wasn't getting better he added, "Let's remember who's fault this is."

He motion at Shockwave who ignored him, the scientist was looking at a still of the Alicorn in midflight. "Fascinating," the one eyed bot muttered.

Starscream scoffed, "I hardly see was fascinating about these beast." He failed to notice Soundwave stiffen and turned to them, before the spy could stop him Starscream continued when the door opened and someone entered, "It's bad enough with the Autobots around, now we have surviving Predacons-"

" **Some of my brethren SURVIVED?!** " Predaking cried. Starscream yelped turning to the tall mech, not sure what to say he turned to the others, Megatron sent him a look that **_PROMISED_** pain.

Luckily Shockwave spoke up, "Not quite I'm afraid."

The excited look of the beastformer's face was exchange with one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

The Decepticons exchange a look of concerned. Megatron explained sounding distressed, "We're afraid their damaged, they attacked several of our patrols that were looking for them."

"Yes," Shockwave added, "Earlier in their devilment I discovered they were malfunctioning, I had them moved to another cave to fix them but after the Autobots attack they escaped."

"They may be damaged beyond repair," Knock Out said with a tone of disappear. "It would be kinder to put them down, painlessly."

Predaking looked between them before approaching the monitor that showed the Alicorn, he turned back to them, "Are you sure there's nothing that can be done?"

"We will try all we can," Megatron promised, "We just don't want to give you false hope." Predaking spared him a glance before turning to the image again.


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 6

The Autobots stepped into their base to find Ratchet and Raf waiting. "How'd it go?" the young boy asked.

Ratchet's gaze zeroed in on Wheeljack and he pointed at him, "You. med berth now!"

"I'm fine doc-"

" **NOW!** " No one could remember seeing Wheeljack move so fast.

Jack and Miko joined Raf in their area and the younger boy asked, "So what happened?"

"It was amazing!" Miko pretty much shouted, "You know I'm not usually a unicorn girl but that was _AWESOME!_ "

"Unicorn?" Raf said confused, "You mean Unicron."

"Nope, this time we really mean unicorn," Miko said with a grin. "Only this one doesn't prance around all sparkly. Instead it fires blast from it's horn and kicks Decepticons out of the sky!"

Raf gave her a confused look, "Well, we know Predacons inspired legendry creatures here, I guess a unicorn fits." He typed on his laptop and pulled an image on the main monitor, it showed a tapestry of a graceful, one horned, white creature. The Autobots gazed at the image curiously. "Meet the unicorn of European mythology."

"I see a resemblance," Arcee spoke up, "But the one we saw had wings."

"Wings?" Raf looked something up, "A winged unicorn, that's a more modern myth. A popular name for them is Alicorn."

"Then why is it different from it's predecessor?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass Shockwave to have experimented on it," Ratchet spoke up.

"What about the other's?" Raf asked.

Wheeljack rubbed his helm, "Well mine looked like some kind of turbo fox but with a lot of tails."

Raf started looking for anything similar in mythology. "Did it look like this?" He pulled up an image.

To everyone's surprise Miko spit out her drink and squealed, "A nine-tailed fox! You saw a nine-tailed fox?! That's **_AWESOME!_** " She noticed the looks Jack and Raf gave her and shrugged, "What? You two only ever read Brothers Grimm."

Optimus turned to Ultra Magnus, "And you?"

"I saw two, one was a red and gold bird that seemed to be able to control light while the other was a winged equine."

"Pegasus." Everyone turned to Jack who looked embarrassed, "It sounds like Pegasus the winged horse."

"That's right," Raf said pulling up two images, one a statue of a winged horse the other was a painting of a colorful bird surrounded by fire. "The Pegasus and the Phoenix of Greek mythology."

Optimus turned to the other members, "What did yours look like?"

"One of ours looked like the one in the photo. The cat with wings," Smokescreen spoke up.

Bumblebee answered in beeps and clicks and Raf looked at him surprised. "Two forms?" he asked. At Bee's nod Raf looked it up, "Okay, the winged cat is similar to the Pixiu and Bixie from Chinese mythology. And yours Bee actually sounds like two creatures from several Native American's mythology. Two shape shifting trickster deity's, one's associated with the coyote and the other the raven."

Everyone turned to Bulkhead, he rubbed his helm, "Mine looked like a elephant but with claws."

"Okay," Raf typed away, "That sounds like the-"

"Baku!" Miko cried when she saw the image.

"Yeah," Raf agreed, "The Baku of Chinese and Japanese mythology." He had pulled up images of all the creatures and Optimus gazed at them thoughtfully. At least now they knew what they were dealing with.

* * *

Flying through the cloud cover the Alicorn allowed itself to enjoy the flight. After everything that had happened today it needed a moment to relax, it's neck still stung a little but the pain would soon pass.

Spotting it's destination it begun it's descent landing beside a waterfall, looking around to make sure no one was watching the equine transformer walked into a cave hidden behind the falls.

Entering it found the rest of it's family already inside, tree branches littered the ground as nest for them. The winged catformer laid curled on top of a rock overhang where it could see everything that was happening below. The winged horse and the phoenix were laying next to each as they dozed while the fox was laying in it's own nest curled up in it's tails. The Triple Changer was currently in it's Coyote mode and was laying on it's back with it's paws waving through the air, but every few minutes it started moving around for a different possession. Finally the fox who was closest snarled at it to stay still.

The Alicorn continued towards it's own nest when it noticed the Baku was swinging a branch around with it's trunk, the equine stomped it's hoof getting the Baku's attention. It dropped branch and curled up in suppose recharge, the Alicorn walked away but the Baku opened an optic then reached for the it's branch but the Alicorn turned with a stern look that made the smallest Predacon curl up again.

Making sure everyone was safe and well the Alicorn climbed into it's own nest and settled down. After one more look over it powered down for the night content, they were all here and were safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Optimus watched Ratchet as he finished the repairs, he had patched up all their injuries and was now scanning Bulkhead. The medic was still worried about the symptoms he had reported earlier despite the Wreckers claims that he was fine.

Optimus turned away as the green mech tried to insist his dizziness was gone and walked towards the monitor to check the energon readings when he noticed the children were gathered around the human sized monitor talking. He walked closer without them noticing and heard some of their conversation.

"There's actually two types in Chinese mythology," Raf said.

"I didn't know there were so many," Jack commented.

"I never took you for someone who was into this," Miko lightly nudged him with her elbow.

"I can say the same about you," Jack countered. "Really how do you know all there mythical creatures?"

The young girl got a faraway happy look on her face, "My grandfather use to tell me Japanese legends when I was little, he gave me a Baku statue to keep by my bed to keep the nightmares away." She turned to Jack and nudged him again, "What about you?"

The oldest among the three rubbed the back of his head, "My mom use to read these legends to me like Greek mythology, Pegasus was always my favorite."

"It seems you have many happy memories of those times." The three kids jumped and turned to Optimus.

"Oh Optimus, yeah. We were just looking up more information about the Predacons predecessors," Raf pulled up more images, "There's actually quite a few winged horses in mythology like the Longma and Tianma of Chinese mythology. There's also the Chollima of East Asia, the Buraq of Islamic mythology, the Wind Horse of Tibet and the Tulpar of Turkic mythology.

"I see," Optimus said.

Raf nodded, "Yeah, and besides the unicorn there's also the Qilin from East Asia and the Indrik of Russian folklore. Then there's the Fenghuang of Chinese mythology, the Russian firebird and the Alicanto of Chilean mythology who share similarities to the Phoenix.."

"Earth seems to have a large verity of legendary creatures," Optimus noted, "I regret I have not studied them more."

"But there's something," Raf spoke up and the Autobot commander turned to him, "All these creatures were usually helpful or friendly to humanity." Optimus arched an eyebrow ridge at that.

"Yeah," Miko added, "All those pictures of the other Predacons you showed us look like monsters and things that totally terrorized people."

Jack looked at him, "You don't think. . . they might be different do you?"

The other Autobot's had been listing in on the conversation and Ratchet scoffed, "I highly doubt it."

"Well that unicorn one did save the kids." Bulkhead said. When Ratchet turned to him he explained, "It took a blast that would of hit them."

The medic didn't look convinced, " _Please_ , most likely it got in the way while trying to run away."

No one seemed to want to argue with him but Optimus turned to the images Raf had pulled up. "I believe Bulkhead may be right old friend."

Everyone turned to him, Ratchet looked shocked. "Optimus you've seen the damage Predaking has done, you can't honestly believe there any different."

"I have witnessed the damage brought by one individual, one who has been among the Decepticons and had lost the others of his kind," Optimus countered. "But. . . it's more than that. I sensed something was different. . . it's hard to explain. It was how that one looked at me after it was hurt, something in it's optics."

"Are we going to try and find them again?" Arcee asked.

"It won't be easy," Ultra Magnus said. "After what happened they'll be harder to locate."

Optimus held up an energon crystal, "Maybe we can bring them to us."


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 7

 _Slowly it opened it's optics only to discover it couldn't move, it was trapped in some kind of small space surrounded by liquid. It needed to get out, it could see other objects like it's prison with others floating inside. Something sharp suddenly poked it's side then drew away and it's cell lit up as electricity surged around it. Pain! There was nothing but pain. Then that one red optic face appeared in front of it's view. . ._

The Alicorn jerked up in alarm, heaving air through it's vents as it tried to calm down. It shook it's head trying to clear it's thoughts. It was that dream again, of the time _before_.

It glanced around to see everyone else was still in peaceful recharge. Quietly the Alicorn rose and carefully exited the cave, it glance at the still dark sky before stretching it's wings. Then with a few flaps it's air born. Soaring through the now lightning sky over the forest, it could relax now as the dark thoughts were chased away.

Then it caught that sent.

Another of those blue crystals were here. Diving towards a clearing in the forest it spotted one crystal in the very middle. The Alicorn circled down, it hadn't spotted anything from above but after what had happened yesterday it helped to be careful. It landed and slowly approached the crystal.

"The first thing I believe you want to hear is that I mean you no harm." The Alicorn froze as the tall blue and red being moved from behind a cliff. The Alicorn stood there for a moment before it whirled and ran. "Please, I mean you no harm," Optimus called. To his relief the Alicorn did stop and turned to gaze at him still tense. The Autobot leader held out his hands to show he was unarmed, "I just wish to speak. Can you transform?"

The Alicorn gazed at him as it seemed to ponder that for a moment before the sounds of transforming filled the air and soon a tall, regal femme in white armor with gold and purple highlights stood before him. She had a light silver face, upper arms and servos. And like her beast mode had green optics that were much like Arcee's expect she had purple iris's instead of pink. She had a white helm with a gold and purple crest with gold and purple fin-like antenna on the sides of her helm that gave her the look of wearing a crown.

Optimus was surprised to find that she was almost as tall as him. He actually found himself at a loss for words for a moment. "I. . . greetings. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She crocked her head to the side. "Can you speak?"

"Y-Yes," was the soft reply.

* * *

Megatron entered the command deck to see how the search was going, it had been decided to have Laserbeak scout the area alone after the last disaster. "Any progress?"

Starscream turned to him with a annoyed look, "None my lord, and if I may this is nothing but a waste of time."

"Of course you would, _Herr Kommandant_." Knock Out remarked from where he was leaning against the wall.

Starscream sent him a nasty look before turning back to the silver Warlord, "Really my lord it could be days, weeks, maybe even months before we find them-"

"Laserbeak has found something," Shockwave announced. He didn't noticed Starscream's optic twitch. The screen lit up to show Optimus Prime, and he was talking to the Alicorn Predacon. They all stared shocked as it transformed.

* * *

He keep a distance not wanting to crowd her, something she seemed to appreciate. The Autobot leader tried to think of what to say that wouldn't confuse the Predacon, this wasn't like talking to a youngling that had just emerged from the Well of All Sparks. He went for the direct approach, "I'm sure you have many questions."

"I'm not sure where to start," was the honest reply. She still looked so hesitant.

"Ask and I will answer as best as I can."

"What are you. . . what are we. Why are we so different from everything else?" Her servos were shacking.

Optimus took a deep vent, "We are not from this world, are species comes from a planet called Cybertron. I am a Cybertroian associated with a group called the Autobot's and you are a Predacon, an ancient race of beastformers."

She was quiet for a moment, "What about the other's? They were different from you weren't they? The red eyed ones."

"They are known as Decepticons."

"Were they trying to hurt us or you. . . or both?"

"Both are groups I'm afraid," Optimus decided to tell her about the war. "Are species are at war. Have been for a long time, you were created to be a weapon to use against us." He watched as her optics widened. "But I believe when your predecessor showed his sentience the Decepticons decided to destroy you and the others. . . and they tricked us into doing it."

"The heat. . . the shacking, that's what that was?" She looked at him, almost pleading.

He nodded, "I'm afraid so." There was so much to say and he wasn't sure how much she understood, at least she seemed to believe him.

"If-if this isn't are world. . . then why are we here?"

She wasn't meeting his optics, not really looking at anything. "Are world is a desolate place. . . from the war. Cybertroians have taken to the stars." He left out the part about the chance to bring back their home world, he didn't want to give false hope yet. "Several of my Autobot's have settled on this world but the Decepticons have followed us because of this world's rich supply of energon."

She looked up at him, her optics were still dark with everything he had told her. "Energon?" She looked at the crystal, "That's what that is. That's how we survive isn't it?"

She was a quick learner he noticed, "Yes, energon is our lifeblood. It's what sustains us." Before she could ask more he spoke of what this meeting was really about, "But I'm afraid there's something more urgent, the Decepticons won't leave you or your friends alone." She looked at him in alarm, Optimus spoke in a calming tone, "You could come with us, with me. I promise I'll do my best to protect you and your kin."

"Why?"

That caught him off guard, he couldn't quite explain it. When he looked at her he felt the Matrix stir. . . and also in his own spark when he looked at her he saw a fellow being that needed help. "Because in the end were all of us Primus children."

They stood there staring at each other for several long minutes, Optimus look never wavering, hers unsure but wanting to trust. "I-I don't know," she finally admitted.

Not what he had been hoping for but Optimus knew he shouldn't expect more for the time being, trust needed to be earned. "I understand." He held something towards her, curious she picked it up and examined it. It was a small box with a button in the middle. She looked at him questioningly. "If your ever in trouble push that button and I'll come." She watched him activate his jetpack and he took to the skies.

* * *

"A femme. . . A _femme!_ " Megatron shouted.

"Um, yes my lord," Knock Out muttered, "It would appear to be female."

"That is all I need." Megatron looked like he wanted to destroy something. Starscream wisely took a step back. "This needs to be dealt with before Predaking finds out!" At everyone's looks the Warlord continued, "I don't need them to procreate!"

"Well, that may be a problem Big M." Knock Out said. Everyone turned to him.

"Why?!" Megatron demanded.

"Because tall dark and scaly is in the same area."

Several passing Vehicons jumped at the roar that echoed from the command deck.

* * *

As the Alicorn flew she had a lot on her mind. Everything Optimus had told her, some was confusing but. . . Suddenly something flew above her, something much bigger. It almost knocked her out of the sky. When she got her bearings back the Alicorn was shocked to see a metal dragon hovering in front of her, it was even bigger than her. They stayed there hovering for several minutes until finally the Alicorn tried to move away. The dragon quickly blocked her, it then motion with it's head down and she realized his intent, he wanted her to land.

After a moment of hesitation she landed on the ground with the dragon quickly following. They stood facing each other, the unicorn unsure while the dragon with an almost excited air. Then he transformed. He was like her.

"You do not need to fear me," he said, "I know you can transform."

Hesitating for a moment she to transformed and his optics lit up with surprised and joy. "Were alike," she said.

The dragon mech smiled, "We are. We are Predacons, a proud race helping the Decepticons to win this war." She frowned a little at that, but there was so much going through her mind she didn't ask. She didn't need to as he kept speaking. "I'm relived I was able to find you in time. We need to gather the others and return to the ship."

She looked at him confused, "S-ship?"

He tried to move close to her, "Yes, the Decepticons ship. They'll be happy to see you alive. After what the Autobots did we can finally have our revenge."

". . . I-"

"I know things are confusing," he spoke again. "But all will be well once you and the others are safely with the Decepticons." He reached for her and she quickly pulled away.

"WAIT!" She surprised herself with how loud she shouted. "I. . . I need a minute, I don't know. . ."

"You can trust me, I am Predaking. I will help you learn what to do but we must go."

"I. . . I don't even know you?" She finally confessed.

He looked at her confused, "You cannot deny the connection between us."

"I don't deny a connection but. . ."

"Good, then lets gather the others." He moved closer and she quickly took a step back, she didn't like how close he kept getting. He didn't seem to notice as he continued talking. "There's no time to wait, we need to hurry and make sure your well."

". . . Well?" She asked confused, expect for some scrapes from earlier they seemed fine. Even after the explosion.

"Shockwave was worried about your growth, he'll need to check your systems when we return to the Nemesis."

"I. . . don't know." This was all so sudden. "I think-"

He waved off whatever she was going to ask, "There's no time, you need to be checked."

"But were all fine, I'm fine. Look at me."

His gaze did swept over her frame, she didn't seem sick. Still he wasn't taking any chances. "It doesn't matter-"

"It matters to me!" Couldn't the mech listen to her, he barley let her get a word in.

Predaking stared at her stunned, then his features twisted and he gave her a glare. Why was she being so stubborn. "I said it doesn't matter, we need to go."

"And if I don't want to go?" Again he stared at her shocked. "It's just. . ." should she mention Optimus. "We-I need a little time-"

"There is no time!" He snapped startling her. "You are to return with me **_NOW!_** "

She stared at him shocked, then her optics narrowed. " _No_ ," was the soft but firm reply.

Disbelief came over the mech's face, then it twisted into rage, "You'd talk to your king like that?!"

"Yes I would," she growled back.

The two stood there glaring at each other, then both transformed at the same time with the dragon lunging at her. The Alicorn was able to dodge the strike and ran, she didn't know if she could out fly him so she used her smaller more agile size to her advantage running through the trees. He just knocked them aside in his pursuit. Soon they came to a cliff face the Alicorn was quick to scale. Predaking tried to snap at her and she retaliated by kicking his head, this gave her the opening she needed and the Alicorn made it over the ridge and ran down the side.

Just as she thought she was free his tail snapped forward catching her front legs causing the Alicorn to trip landing on her face. She skitted several feet until she stopped, dazed she tried to stand only for Predaking to seize her neck in his jaws and lifted her off her feet before he slammed her into the ground.

To stunned to move she could only lay there as Predaking stalked towards her growling.

* * *

Megatron grinned as he watched the fight. "It seems are beast will do the job for us."

"Indeed my lord," Starscream agreed.

"A shame to watch the destruction of such a lovely creature," Knock Out spoke up, "But I suppose it's for the best." Soundwave and Shockwave said nothing as they watch the scene unfold.

* * *

As he approached her Predaking suddenly regretted what he had done, he hadn't meant to hurt her but he needed to show his dominance. Maybe now she would listen to him. He stopped a few feet from the Alicorn, she opened one dim optic but couldn't muster the strength to lift her head.

Before Predaking could move he became aware of a noise, it sounded like something moving fast through the air. . .

Something rammed into his head from above, slamming the metal dragon's head into the ground. As Predaking laid there dazed the weight on his head jumped off, he opened his optics to see a winged metal horse-like creature glaring at him. It wasn't as big as the Alicorn but it still challenged the dragon. It spread it's wings and puffed it's armor out trying to make itself look bigger and gave a warning growl that sounded like it belonged more to a wolf then a horse.

Quickly shacking it off Predaking growled at the metal Pegasus that snorted back defiantly as it placed its self between Predaking and the fallen Alicorn. Then more growls and snarls came from the trees as the other Predacons emerged and quickly took places besides the Pegasus to stand between their fallen leader and Predaking.

The Baku tried to charge forward only for one of the Fox's tails to wrap around it and pull it back, the smallest Predacon gave a huff of annoyance but stayed where it was.

Soon there was a staring contest between Predaking and the newcomers and it annoyed the dragon that they didn't submit to his leadership. He was the strongest, he also noticed he was bigger than any of these Predacons, even the Alicorn. But still they defied him. He didn't like that.

The Triple Changer that was in it's coyote mode moved first, leaping forward it quickly changed into it's raven form and flew by the dragon's head with a shriek.

Acting on instinct Predaking turned to snap at it, that was when the fox and cat attacked. Together each charged forward and jump on a side of the dragon's neck and dug their claws and fangs into his armor. The cat extended it's fangs doing quite a lot of damage on the metal plates while the fox used it's narrow snout to rip at the wires and tubes under the plating. Predaking shock his head trying to dislodge them but they dug their claws in deeper. Suddenly the phoenix flew in front of him and spread it's wings, a bright flash of light blinded him. While he tried to reset his optics the Pegasus slammed into it's chest actually pushing him back a few feet.

They thought they were beating him but they didn't count on how quick Predaking could recover. His vision cleared enough for him to locate a large boulder nearby, he lashed his tail forward striking it and sending the large rock into the Pegasus knocking it down.

The phoenix shrieked in dismay and suddenly a great heat emitted from it, it's wings looked like they were on fire and it swooped down with a angry shriek. Predaking cried out in pain when one of the wings struck him but he had survived worst, he fired a blast of fire at the bird causing it to veer out of the way and he whipped his head around and struck the Phoenix knocking it out of the sky. The fox and cat were so surprised they loosened their grips and turned to their fallen comrade, Predaking made a sharp turn dislodging the winged cat who didn't have time to flap it's wings. It landed in a heap and before it could move Predaking used his tail to knock it into the phoenix who had tried to get up. The two crashed into each other and rolled several feet before coming to rest in a pile, neither moving.

The Pegasus recovered from the impact and spotted the two going down, it turned to Predaking anger in its stance and dug it's hooves into the ground before opening it's mouth and emitting a sonic shriek that almost blew Predaking's audios out, the force pushed him back several feet before he dug his claws into the ground to anchor himself.

The fox had jumped down to escape the force of the blasts and was joined by the Triple Changer.

Thinking he was to stunned to move the Pegasus charged forward again but the dragon whirled around and struck it with it's tail sending the winged horse several feet across the ground where it left a small crater, before it could rise Predaking charged forward and struck the Pegasus several times with it's tail leaving a bigger crater caused by the Pegasus body and satisfied the horse wouldn't rise to soon Predaking turned to the others.

The fox and Triple Changer who had reverted back to it's coyote mode watched stunned as Predaking almost flattened the Pegasus. When he turned to them the coyote barked and charged at it but instead of jumping on the dragon it ran between it's legs and bit at them, Predaking tried to snap at it but the smaller Predacon was too fast.

While that happened the fox went for his neck again and Predaking turned it's attention to the other being, before the fox could dig it's claws in the dragon snapped it's head back knocking the fox down. The Triple Changer turned to it's comrade giving Predaking time to grab it in it's mouth and sink it's teeth in. The Triple Changer yelped in pain before going limp, Predaking flung it to the side.

The fox was the only one still standing, it had jumped up at the Triple Changer's cry. It looked at it's fallen brethren then it's gaze landed on Predaking. The fox's armor puffed out and it's tails curled over it's back as a savage growl escaped from it's maw. It leaped forward and tried to attack Predaking's neck again but it's attacks were fuelled by rage and were unfocused allowing Predaking to grab one of it's tails and pulled it off before swinging the fox into a rock wall. The canine slammed into the surface before sliding down and landing on the ground like a limp puppet.

The Alicorn slowly tried to reboot, it could sense the others were in danger. It finally opened it's optics to find the Baku looking at her concerned. Painfully the Alicorn transformed to her bot mode and was finally able to look around. Her optics widened in horror. Her comrades, friends, family laid scattered across the battle field with Predaking standing triumphant among them. He started walking towards her.

The Baku bellowed with it's trunk and charged forward before the Alicorn could stop him.

' _Push that button and I'll come,'_ flashed across her mind. She pulled out the box and gazed at it a moment.

The Baku stopped before Predaking who looked down at the little creature unimpressed, the Baku bellowed again but Predaking simply swatted him aside with his head and continued towards the Alicorn.

Seeing everyone was down she knew they had only one hope. She pressed the button.

* * *

Ratchet looked up surprised when the alarm started flashing. Everyone was on base at the moment so there was no one to send an emergency beacon unless. . . "Were getting a signal."

Optimus turned to him so fast he almost knocked over Ultra Magnus. "The Predacons?"

"I believe so." Was the reply.

"Ratchet open a GroundBridge!" Everyone looked at him shocked.

Ratchet was the first to recover, "But Optimus. . ."

"Open a GroundBridge!" Optimus ordered. He regretted speaking to his friend like this but he had a bad feeling there was no time to wait.

* * *

She looked up as Predaking approached. Transforming back into his root mode he stood over her. "Now you will return with me," he growled.

"You-you **_monster!_** " She cried, "You're no king of ours!"

He stared at her shocked, then his features twisted into a snarl and he raised a servo as if to strike her when suddenly the green swirling light of the GroundBridge appeared behind him. The red and blue form of Optimus Prime appeared ramming into Predaking sending him crashing into the ground.

"Gather your people and head into the GroundBridge!" Optimus ordered.

"But. . . "

"Hurry!"

She hesitated for a moment, could she really trust him? Could she trust that he was telling the truth, could she take that risk? "Everyone get into the vortex!" She picked up the still dazed Baku while the Phoenix helped the Pegasus to it's feet. Everyone else somehow made it to their peds and followed her. The cat and fox had to support the Triple Changer.

As she lead the others to what she hoped was safety she glanced back to see Predaking was back on his peds and was glaring at Optimus. Then his gaze slid to her and the yellow optics widened in. . . alarm. " ** _NO!_** " The Alicorn turned from him and entered the portal with the others. Predaking snarled at Optimus. " **YOU WILL NOT HAVE THEM!** "

"If that is how you treat your people you have much to think on of being a leader," was the oddly calm reply.

Predaking rose with a growl and lunged while transforming. Optimus dived into the GroundBridge, seconds before Predaking reached it the tunnel of light disappeared leaving the metal dragon to snap at air. Predaking roared in fury.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 8

"By the Allspark," Ratchet muttered as he and the other Autobots gazed at the gathered beastformers that were currently standing in the Autobots base. Only one was in her robot mode, the others were in their beast forms. Both groups stared at each other tensely.

Luckily the tension didn't last long when Optimus appeared through the portal. "Close the GroundBridge!" He ordered.

Ratchet did as ordered then rounded on the Autobot leader and demanded, "Optimus, what were you thinking?"

"Sir this is completely against protocol," Ultra Magnus spoke up.

"With the kids here!" Arcee snapped.

"Everyone that is enough." Everyone went quiet, the Alicorn looked at Optimus impressed as he continued, "I know this is most unexpected but for now Ratchet we have injured." He said gesturing to the injured beings.

Ratchet sighed, "Fine but first things first, transform." The beastformers looked at him shocked. The medic wagged a finger at them, "On no, if you think I'm going to let you destroy what's left of my equipment then you got another thing coming. Now transform!"

Still unsure they looked at the Alicorn, after a quick look at Optimus she nodded her helm. The first to transform was the Pegasus, he transform into a blue armored mech almost as tall as Ultra Magnus. Most of his armor was a deep sky blue expect for his shoulders, peds, servos, knee guards and the sides around his helmet which were a darker blue. The rest was gray. He had dark green optics with lighter pupils.

The Phoenix transformed into a slim femme as tall as Ratchet. Her chest, pelvic plates, lower legs and arms and the outside of her upper legs were red while her upper arms, shoulder and knee guards were gold. Her servos, stomach plates and inner legs were a lighter yellow. Her helmet was mainly red with a gold crest down the middle with dark pink on the sides. Her face was light pink and her peds remained bird-like, she had light green optics that were solid like Breakdown's.

The Winged Cat transformed into a femme in light bluish-gray armor, her face, stomach plates and servos were light gray. She was the only one to keep her tail in root mode. She had dark green optics but the lighter pupils were silted like a cats. She was as tall as the carbots.

The Bahu transformed into a mech that wasn't much taller than agent Fowler, he had dark green shoulder guards with lighter green and gold lower arms with red servos. He had gold, green and light red chest plates with gold plates on his back and around his collar. His pelvic plates were both light and dark gray with red while his lower legs were green, red and gold. His upper arms and legs were dark gray while his mid section was lighter gray. His helm with green with red on the sides and a darker green and gold crest on the front. He had a light silver face and his optics had a green pupils with two rings, one light and one dark, the rest of his optics were light green. Physically he appeared younger than the others making Optimus think he wasn't as far in his growth as the others.

The fox transformed into a femme in yellow armor with purple shoulder guards and purple around her servos, on the sides of her helm and on her lower legs. The crest of her helm and knee guards were a darker yellow. Her helm, lower arms and legs were yellow with her pelvic plates being yellow and purple. Her upper arms and stomach plates were light gray while her servos, lower legs and peds were a darker gray. Her face was a light gray but she had red, purple and blue highlights around her optics that reminded Optimus of something Miko had showed them once, a Kabuki mask. Her optics were a light green with darker pupils. She was the same height as the carbots. Wheeljack's optics widened when he saw her.

The Triple Changer transformed into a mech with red, maroon and gold armor as tall as Bulkhead. His shoulder guards were gold while his arms were red, his clawed digits were maroon. His chest and collar armor was mainly red with some maroon and dark gray with yellow on his sides. His pelvic plates were red and maroon. His upper legs were black with red and gold knee guards, his lower legs were maroon, gold and dark gray. He had a light yellow face and a red and maroon helm with ear-like finials and a gold and maroon crest. His optics were teal with a ring of white around his pupils.

Miko took out her phone and took a picture, "This is going to be **AWESOME!** "

* * *

Predaking snarled in rage as he smashed his fist against a wall, the Decepticons were avoiding him at all costs. Only Megatron and Shockwave remained. "They were right there, I almost had them!" He closed his optics and leaned his helm against the wall.

"Optimus has always been able to trick others," Megatron said with fake sympathy.

"They were so close. . . she was so close," the beastformer said in a small voice sounding more like the young bot he really was. He then drove his fist into the wall, "I swear I'll get them back and make the Autobots pay even if I have to rip this planet apart to do it!" Predaking was so caught up in his rant he didn't see the victorious smirk Megatron bore.

* * *

Out of all the Predacons the Triple Changer was the worst off, it amazed Ratchet the young beastformer could still transform. These beings were resilient, he'd give them that.

"Ow!"

Okay maybe a little. "Stay still," Ratchet snapped when the Predacon tried to pull away.

The Alicorn poked the Triple Changer on his shoulder guard and said sternly, "Listen if you want to get better." Even when Ratchet had run scans she had hovered over her fellow beastformers, worry in every line of her body.

The others were seated nearby but kept a distance from the Autobots, all expect the Phoenix who stood next to the Alicorn and watched Ratchet work with interest. The fox was leaning against a wall her arms crossed over her chest and kept shooting glances at Wheeljack who had been keeping an eye on her since she transformed. The Pegasus, Winged Cat and Baku were seated on the floor, all of them looked worn-out.

Jack looked at Optimus who was quietly watching. "Do you think they'll stay?"

"That has yet to be decided."

"Everything okay?"

"Just thinking," Optimus answered, "Some say destiny is already laid out for you and you can't change fate. But I like to think in the end we decide our own destiny's. Our lives are shaped by those around us and our experiences, for both good and bad."

"Is that what you want them to do?"

"The Decepticons intended for them to be weapons of destruction, I hope they can prove there is much more to them then that."

"There your done," Ratchet announced. "You'll all be fine, you just need to rest and let your self repairs handle the rest of your injures."

"Yeah, that will be easy," the fox femme sniped. "Especially with those. . . _Decepticons_ around."

"Well it's not like your leaving is it?" Ratchet muttered.

The Predacons glanced at each other, with everything that had happened they hadn't thought of that.

"We don't need their help, were doing fine," the Pegasus spoke up.

"Is that why you needed Optimus help," Miko asked mockingly.

He gave her a glare, "Like we needed his help."

Ratchet scoffed but didn't say anything as he put his tools away.

Miko huffed at the blue mech, "Hey listen you-you-you. . . " Miko then taped her chin in thought. "Hmm, first things first. . . you guy's need names!"

"Names?" The Predacons echoed.

"Yeah!" Miko ran to the end of the railing and looked the Pegasus up and down. "Hmm, you need something cool," then she started jumping up and down excitedly, "Oh oh! I know I know! Skydart! It's perfect!"

He pondered that name for a moment before a smirk came to his face, "I like it."

Miko had the biggest grin as she turned to Raf, "Your turn."

"I don't know," the small boy said unsure.

"Ah come on," she pointed to the Phoenix femme, "What name do you think will be perfect for her?"

Raf adjusted his glasses as he thought. "Well, you can control light and fire. . . how about. . . Light Flare?"

The Phoenix smiled, "It's perfect."

Miko turned to the fox and said excitedly, "And your Kitsune!"

"Kitsune?" The fox bot asked.

"It's a fox spirit," Miko clarified.

"Umm, okay," the yellow and purple femme said. It worked for her.

Raf looked at the Winged Cat deep in thought, "Maybe. . . Swift Claw."

"It works for me," she replied with a grin.

The littlest Predacon pushed himself to the front and waved a hand around excitedly, "What about me?"

Miko grinned at him, "I haven't forgotten you little guy, your. . . Chibi."

"Chibi?"

Raf studied the Triple Changer, "Well, the Coyote and Raven spirits were both tricksters, how about Trickster?"

The red and gold mech rubbed his chin and looked away, "Hmm, I don't know-" with a grin he suddenly moved so his face was right by the kids who yelped and stumbled back as he shouted, " ** _I Like It!_** "

"Not cool dude," Miko grumbled, she then turned to the Alicorn, "And your name is. . . Predaqueen!" There was silence. " . . . no, that doesn't sound right." Miko taped her chin in thought, "What about Empress. . . No, that doesn't seem right either." She turned to Raf, "You got anything?"

"Queen'e," Raf offered.

"Queen'e? Seriously, that sounds like someone's dog."

"Actually. . . it's my aunt's cat."

Miko shook her head and turned to Jack who had been quiet through the whole exchange, "How about you Jack, you haven't tried anything yet."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not good at naming things."

"Ah come on, it's not that hard."

Jack was quiet as he tried to think of something. _'I like to think in the end we decide our own destiny's,'_ flash through his mind. "What about. . . Destiny?"

Everyone was quiet till Miko spoke up, "Ohhh, that's a good one. Kind of mysterious with hidden meaning or something. **It's** ** _perfect!_** "

The Alicorn was quiet as she thought over the name, then she smiled, "I like it, Destiny it is."

"A good choice," Optimus spoke up behind them. "It's been a rough day for everyone, I suggest we all get some rest. Will figure out where to go from there." Everyone nodded. "Come," Optimus gestured to the new arrivals, "Let's find you rooms."

Space was limited but they'd try and make their guest comfortable. Some were still unsure of this but everyone was too tired to speak against the arrangements.

"Guess were spending time together," Bulkhead tried to lighten the mood as the Predacons followed Optimus.

"Fine by me," Wheeljack slammed one servo into another as he looked at Kitsune who was about to follow the others. When she glanced at him he added, "Just so you know I've been waiting for a rematch."

"Anytime pal!" The yellow and purple femme placed her servos against his chest and solved him back with surprising strength as she snapped, "I'll have you on your back again. Only next time I'll claw your optics out!" She then shoved past him and followed the others.

"She's. . . very fierce," Ultra Magnus spoke up after a stun silence.

Wheeljack stayed where he was as he watched her walk away, then a smirk came to his face, "Yeah, and I think I'm in love."


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 9

Destiny, Alicorn

Skydart, Winged Horse

Light Flare, Phoenix

Kitsune, Nine-tailed fox

Swift Claw, Winged cat

Trickster, Coyote/Raven

Chibi, Baku

* * *

It was early the next morning that found Optimus walking through the base. He had always been an early riser and took the time to check on the others.

He looked into the Predacons room to find them still in recharge, after everything that had happened yesterday he couldn't blame them.

There hadn't been a lot of room for seven more bots but the Predacons had solved the problem by reverting to beastmode and curling up on the floor together. Skydart, Light Flare and Chibi were on one side of Destiny with Swift Claw, Kitsune and Trickster on the other. The Alicorn had her wings spread over them in a protective embrace.

Optimus moved on letting them recharge, he entered the main hanger and gave a small smile seeing the children laying on the couch in a pose not to different from the Predacons with Jack in the middle who had an arm around Miko and Raf who were on either side of him, all still sleeping deeply.

He wasn't surprised to find Arcee already there, since moving to the base he often found her or Bumblebee or Bulkhead watching over the kids while they slept. Ever since the kids abduction by the Decepticons they had become even more protective, always trying to stay close. Sometimes he even caught Ratchet doing it, though the medic would always deny it.

"Arcee," he greeted with a nod of his helm.

"Optimus," the two-wheeler greeted in return.

"I hope you got some recharge last night."

She shrugged, "After what happened yesterday I couldn't." Optimus nodded in understanding and they stood in silence for a few minutes before Arcee spoke again, "Optimus I still have doubts about the Predacons being here. How can you be sure they'll be safe?"

He was quiet for a moment, "We need to give them a chance. I hope you can trust me on this. Remember they haven't been with the Decepticons like Predaking, right now their young Cybertroians that need help."

"That's ' _if'_ they stay." Ratchet had entered the hanger. "Yesterday they really didn't have much of a choice." Which was true, yesterday they had been hurt, tired and confused.

"What if they don't want to stay?" Arcee asked what they were all thinking.

"As they say on Earth, 'will cross that bridge when we come to it," Optimus answered. Before anyone could ask they heard footsteps approaching and turned as someone entered the hanger. June had returned. "Mrs. Derby," Optimus greeted her.

"Hey June," Arcee said.

Ratchet simply nodded.

"Optimus, Arcee, doctor," June greeted them as she climbed the walkway to the humans area."I hear there's some new arrivals," she said as she checked on the children who continued to sleep.

"News travels fast," Ratchet grumbled.

"I ran into Ultra Magnus before I came in." She went serious, "So. . . what are we dealing with?"

"You remember they survived the explosion as the hidden lab?" Optimus asked, when she nodded he continued, "Were now certain there being hunted by the Decepticons, but Predaking is after them as well. Yesterday he fought them when they didn't except his dominance."

"And Optimus saw fit to bring them here," Ratchet grumbled. When everyone looked at him he continued, "We didn't exactly meet them on good terms."

"The only real fight was between Wheeljack and Kitsune," Arcee pointed out.

"Well. . . Wheeljack is Wheeljack," Ratchet reluctantly agreed.

"They are not our enemy and they don't seem to pose a threat to humanity," Optimus added. "We know the Decepticons are hunting them and we are unsure how another encounter with Predaking will go. They need help and as Prime it is my duty to assist them."

Ratchet still didn't look convinced. "We still don't know their loyalties or what Shockwave did to them, they did come into existence not long ago."

"That is true, and their new to the world," Optimus gazed the direction the Predacons were staying, "And as I said before there's. . . something about them."

"What?" Ratchet gave him a confused look.

"There's something different about them."

"Like how their described in human myths?" Arcee asked.

"Excuse me if I don't out much faith in human mythology," the medic grumbled.

"Behind legends are lessons in truth," June countered in a very firm tone.

Ratchet turned to her surprised, "I meant no offense."

"It's more than that old friend," Optimus got their attention. "The Matrix. . . it seems to approve of them." Both Autobots looked at him questioningly. Optimus placed a servo over his spark chamber where the Matrix rested, "There's more to them and I need to see this through."

"I'm still doubtful," Ratchet said looking away.

"We have to give them a chance, they are young bots after all."

"Not much of an ideal time with the war," Ratchet grumbled.

Optimus gave him a slightly amused smile, "I believe you said the same thing about Bumblebee's own upbringing."

"Don't remind me."

To everyone's surprise June agreed with Optimus, "You'll never know if you don't give them a chance."

Before Ratchet could respond they head someone else approaching, someone bigger. Everyone turned to find Destiny entering the main base still in her beastmode and June gave a soft gasp. Glancing around the Equinoid femme quickly transformed looking embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm. . . use to that form."

"There's nothing to apologize for, I know this is all still new to you," Optimus assured her.

Ratchet glanced at June, "Miss. Darby are you alright?"

June couldn't hide her smile, "For a moment I felt like that little girl again that was always looking for unicorns."

"What is it with young females and one horned equines?" He was further confused when June started laughing.

Optimus motion for Destiny to join them and she looked at June curiously. "This is June Derby, another of our human allies and Jack's mother. June this is Destiny."

"It's nice to meet you," Destiny said.

"Hello," June answered, "I wish we could of met under better circumstances."

"Yeah," Destiny agreed.

A noise drew everyone's attention to the corridor Destiny had entered to find the other Predacons were awake and had come looking for her also still in their Beastmodes, with a grumble Ratchet marched towards them to get them to transform before they destroyed something. The noise also woke the children.

"Mom?" Jack said, "When did you get back?"

"Just now," she answered.

"Sweet!" Miko said jumping up, "You've already meet the new guys."

The other Predacons transformed and Optimus drew their attention to June, "June meet Skydart, Light Flare, Kitsune, Trickster, Swift Claw and Chibi."

"Hello," June said with a wave.

"How many more of them are there?" Skydart suddenly spoke up in a annoyed tone.

Optimus frowned while Destiny narrowed her optics but it was Kitsune who answered. . . by slapping the blue armored mech on the back of the helm earning a startled yelp.

Before he could do anything the other Autobots arrived and Optimus supposed this would be a good time to try and settle everything. "I know yesterday was confusing but now we need to discuss how to precede."

"No kidding," Swift Claw whispered to Trickster, though her tone joking not accusing.

"First I want you to know you're not prisoners. We will not force you to stay, but the Decepticons will not leave you alone. And most of humanity don't know of our existents and for now we need to keep it that way."

"Why?" Destiny asked.

"Most are unaware that life exists among the starts and to reveal that now could start many problems, the truth needs to be handled carefully."

"And the Decepticons follow this rule?" Kitsune spoke up from where she was leaning against a wall arms crossed over her chest.

"For now it's convenient for them," Optimus answered.

While Ultra Magnus listened he was surprised when something suddenly tugged on the hand Ratchet had clobber together, he looked down to find Chibi pulling on one of the fingers. "That's impolite," Magnus said sternly pulling his hand away.

Chibi didn't seem fazed by the tone, "Why's it different?"

"What?"

The mechling pointed at the servo he had been tugging on, "Why's it different?"

Magnus hesitated, "I. . . had an accident."

He was saved from further explanation when Fowler walked in. "Hey Prime I- **SWEET LADY LIBERTY! WHO ARE THEY?!** " Fowler's cry startled everyone.

"Agent Fowler these are the Predacons, Destiny, Skydart, Light Flare, Kitsune, Swift Claw, Trickster and Chibi. " Optimus noticed when he said ' _Predacons_ ' Destiny's optics narrow for a moment.

Before he could think more of it Fowler exclaimed, "What am I suppose to do now?" He gestured at the Autobots, "It's easy for you, you can transform into cars. How am I going to explain a bunch of giant robot fairy tale animals?!"

Wheeljack gave a chuckle, "Maybe we can disguise them as vehicles." Kitsune gave him an annoyed look but he only resounded with a wide grin and a wink that made her roll her optics.

Ignoring Wheeljack Ratchet turned to Fowler, "Were working on it."

"Speaking of which," Kitsune got their attention, "We were wondering why were those. . . Decepticons attacking us?"

Optimus and Destiny shared a look and Prime gave them the same explanation he had given the Alicorn the other day. Some didn't take the news very well.

"They wanted to kill us?!" For a usually quiet bot Light Flare was the loudest in her dismay.

Skydart snorted, "I'm still not convinced."

"Sure because shooting at people is a great way to say hello," Trickster said in a halfhearted joke.

Kitsune growled, "When I see those Decepticons again I'm going to tare-" Destiny placed a hand on her shoulder before the fox femme could finished that sentence.

"Well, now what?" Swift Claw asked.

"You're going to have to make some choices concerning what you do now." Optimus knew there was no way around it, they needed to make a choice and there wasn't much time. The Predacons went quiet and even for all his boasting Skydart went silent. The silence grew tense and Optimus knew he needed to say something, his look turned thoughtfully, "Perhaps a history lesson is in order."

The Predacons were surprised by this but listened as the Autobots started with the beginning; Primus and Unicron, the Thirteen, the rise and fall of the Predacons and further history of Cybertron. Then casts system, the Great War and their time on Earth. The young bots seem to take it in stride and asked questions and the Autobots could always teach more later if the beastformers desired.

But they seemed content. . . and a little overwhelmed by everything they'd been told. "It's a lot to take in," Destiny spoke up.

Optimus nodded, "I know."

"So," Swift Claw also spoke up, "This war. . . it's been going on for awhile?"

"Indeed," Optimus answered.

"And these Decepticons are going to keep coming after us?" Trickster asked.

"That's _if_ any of this is true." Everyone turned to Skydart who looked unfazed, he shrugged, "I mean really, how do we know these Decepticons are really so bad."

"Dude, they tried to destroy our world!" Miko shouted.

"I'm still not convinced," the blue mech continued stubbornly.

"Maybe we shouldn't judge bots we haven't actually meet yet," Light Flare tried in a soothing voice, she seemed like she was trying to support Skydart who was looking a little smug until. . .

"Maybe you didn't have a run-in with them but I did," Kitsune snapped at Skydart and Light Flare. Optimus noted she and Skydart didn't seem to get along as they glared at each other.

"Yeah," Swift Claw gave the Phoenix and Pegasus a hard look, "We did meet them, ' _kind of'_ , and they sure as heck weren't friendly."

"Well, maybe," Skydart reluctantly agreed looking at anything but the others. But then he looked at them determined, "But do you really want to stay here with _them_?"

" ** _HEY!_** " Smokescreen snapped offended.

Chibi started jumping up and down, "I think-"

He was cut off when Skydart nudged him aside with his ped. "Sorry runt this is a big bot conversation."

The small bot glared at his fellow beastformer but he was ignored as the others continued the conversation, and their voices were rising as the argument got more intense.

"Well do you got a better plan?!" Kitsune's armor was puffing out in aggression.

"We don't need them, that's what I'm saying!" Skydart's voice was rising.

There was a tense silence after that, June suddenly clapped her hands together, "Come on kids, why don't we get out of the base for awhile."

"What!" Miko protested as she was pulled out of the base.

Fowler decided there wasn't much he could do at the moment and went to his office so the Autobots could sort this out.

"No one's forcing you to stay," Ratchet was reaching the end of his limits.

"Yeah," Smokescreen stepped in again, "If you don't want to stay then go."

"Maybe we should see what the others say," Ultra Magnus reminded them.

Things were getting tense again and Destiny knew she needed to do something, she quickly placed herself between the Predacons and Autobots. "Let's- let's stay calm and think this throu-"

Skydart cut her off, "I'm just saying we should leave."

"Do you speak for everyone?" Destiny demanded. The blue mech opened his mouth but then after a moment closed it, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed stubbornly. The others were starting to look doubtful. Out of the corner of her optic she glanced at Optimus hoping he might intervene but she was surprised by the approving look he gave her. This was something she needed to solve. "I know this is new for all of us but I think it's best to remain for now, especially after what we've learned about the Decepticons and humans."

Skydart was looking frustrated and snapped, "Why should we care-"

Her patience had finally reached an end and Destiny stood to her full high and her wings spread out as she glared as the smaller mech. There wasn't anything threatening in her stance but an air of command that silenced Skydart, he turned to the others but even Light Flare looked away. Seeing no one was agreeing with him he lowered his wings, bowed his helm and backed away.

Destiny took a step back, she looked shaken.

Ratchet made a throat clearing sound, 'something he picked up from the humans', "Well now maybe we can get some work done. We still have Decepticons to deal with."

Optimus who had watched the exchange quietly shook his head, _this would take some work_ , before turning back to Destiny. . . to discover her gone.

"If you're looking for your flying unicorn friend she just left," Fowler said when he noticed the Prime's look. Optimus turned to the entranceway spotting a shape flying away.

* * *

Laying on a ledge in beastmode that overlooked a valley Destiny didn't more when she heard the Prime approach her. She expected him to say something but instead he sat beside her and gazed over the valley as well. After several minutes of silence she reverted to her robot mode and spoke, "Have you ever done something you weren't sure was right?"

Without looking at her he gave a small sad smile, "More times then I'll ever know."

"There's. . . just so much going on I don't know what to do."

"The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there."

Destiny turned to him, "What does that mean?"

He finally looked at her and she saw the understanding in his optics, "Being a leader is not easy and there will be times when you want to give up. But being a leader is protecting and caring for others, something to never forget. Peaceful times will be few and you'll need to think on your feet, but when you do get those peaceful times use them wisely."

The white armored femme drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I don't feel much like a leader."

"You look out for the others, you put their needs first."

"But Skydart-"

"Is young and hotheaded and needs direction and responsibilities to hopefully clear his head," Optimus answered in a slightly stern tone.

A small smile tugged at her mouth as Destiny turned back to the valley, "Spoken from experience?"

"Indeed."

They sat in silence for a time before Destiny spoke again, "Why did you help us?"

Optimus didn't turned to her instead looking into the sky, "Because I can never turn away from someone who needs my help."

"Your very kind." He looked at her surprised but she couldn't meet his optics, instead she said, "I just. . . Should I keep the others there?"

"You're not prisoners thought I would suggest it would be easier to stay at base, thought you can come and go if you wish as long as your movements don't alert the Decepticons or put anyone in danger."

She looked at her servos, "I don't know. I'm. . . having doubts." She didn't look at him. The way Skydart had spoken and the others doubts, she wasn't sure what to do.

Optimus gazed at her for a moment before coming to a decision and stood while contacting Ratchet for a GroundBridge, when Destiny turned to him he held a hand to help her up. "Come," he said gently, "There's something I should show you."

"What?"

"Something important you need to see."


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 10

When they exited the GroundBridge Destiny wasn't sure what to expect, but to find herself in some kind of destroyed building wasn't it. "What. . . is this?"

"This was our original base, Outpost Omega One," Optimus answered his companion with a grave look. "It was destroyed by the Decepticons."

"Is this what you wanted me to see?"

"No, what I want to show you will require flight." Optimus activated his jet pack and took to the skies, Destiny took on her Alicorn mode and quickly followed. At first it looked like nothing was around but desert and cliffs until a shadow appeared in the distance and she realized they were heading towards it. "Remember the Omega Lock?"

Optimus voice startled her, turning her head Destiny saw he was looking at the shadow they were approaching. She nodded, remembering it was a device Megatron tried to active. The more she heard about this Megatron the more she didn't like him. The Alicorn thought maybe she shouldn't be so judgmental about a mech she hadn't even met yet but Destiny knew Optimus wasn't lying. Before either could speak they arrived and what she saw left the Alicorn speechless, it was a human settlement completely devastated.

They landed near the town and Destiny transformed and looked around in dismay. "This is what I wanted to show you," Optimus spoke softly as he too looked around. "This is all that remains of Jasper."

She looked in horror at all the destroyed buildings, "What happened?"

"Megatron attempted to cyberform this world into a metallic planet like Cybertron."

"What. . . would of happened to this world?" When Optimus didn't answer she turned to find him looking into the distance grimly. "Optimus, what would of happened to this world, the people, the animals, _everything?_ "

Finally he answered. "It would of destroyed all organic life." She looked at him in horror as he continued, "To save it I had to destroy the Omega Lock."

"Why. . . why would he have done this?"

"Megatron doesn't hold organic life in high regard."

"Does he hold anything in high regard?"

Optimus didn't answer right away, "One time he did."

They were quiet for a moment before Destiny spoke again, "This is where the humans lived isn't it? June and the cubs."

"Yes."

"What about the other humans that lived here?"

"When Darkmount appeared Fowler was able to evacuate the residents, but when their army tried to attack the citadel Megatron unleashed it's fusion cannons stopping them. It wasn't until a joint attack by us and Fowler's airstrike that we were able to take the fortress down."

Destiny thought this over before asking, "Why did you want me to see this?"

Optimus glanced at her, " I don't want to influence your choice but you need to know what you're going to face. And because sometimes one's word isn't enough, you need to see it for yourself." She couldn't argue with that. "Let's head to the fortress ruins," Optimus suggested.

The two turned away from the town though Destiny looked back as they walked away till it was out of view. She wondered how many humans lived there, how many families have lost a home. . . had almost lost their lives.

Following a trail the two walked in silence. Optimus turned to Destiny, "Are you alright?"

"It's just. . . so much to take in. This; this world, this war. . . even having a name," she admitted. He nodded knowing everything was still new and strange to her. "I'm just. . . I feel really over my head."

"I wish this was easier for you and that there was more time," Optimus explained, "But I fear something is about to happen."

"What?"

"That I don't know."

"This. . . Megatron," she asked hesitantly.

"Most likely," Optimus answered gravely, "Megatron has long had a thirst for power."

"There is more to the story isn't there? You said you were comrades working together, what else is there?"

Optimus returned her look, "Yes. Once Megatron and I, we were. . . once the best of friends, we consider the other brother. He was the one who inspired me to rebel against the system we lived under. We thought we could change our world."

"What happened?"

"When we went before the council Megatron lost his patience and he threatened the council to make him Prime. Worried I tried to defuse the situation and pacify Megatron's temper, I spoke of peaceful resolutions, an end to the caste system through peaceful means. My speech apparently moved the council who declared me the new Prime."

"Wasn't that a good thing?"

"Megatron believed I had used the situation to my advantage and he broke all ties, the next time I encountered him was as an enemy."

"But you now had a high position and could change things, wasn't that what he wanted?" Destiny asked bemused.

"No. He wanted to be the one to lead," Optimus answered gravely, "And he wanted things to change quickly. Viewing my ways as to slow to ever bring about real change."

"So he left you there to handle all that yourself?" Destiny thought she should probably be hesitant to believe him but she knew Optimus was telling the truth. Jasper was proof enough.

"Indeed. After my raising to Prime that's when Megatron's policies began to change," Optimus continued, "And soon led to war."

They fell into silence again but it didn't last as something else had been on Destiny's mind, "Do you want us to stay?"

Optimus turned to her, "Remember freedom is the right of every sentient being and that includes choices."

"I know and I appreciate that but I want to know, do you want us to stay?"

He was silent for a moment, "I suggest it would be easier to stay at our base."

Destiny thought this over, "I- I think I want to but the others. . . maybe if I could convince them, but. . . I don't know."

"Some of the others seemed like they wanted to stay, Optimus reminded her.

"Not all of them," Destiny muttered.

"It doesn't hurt to speak up," Optimus looked her in the optic, "As I said, being a leader isn't easy. You will be questioned and doubted. But it also helps to listen to others, being a leader is serving the people."

"I guess I didn't think about it like that," she admitted.

"You can't please everyone, in some cases you should see what the majority want?"

"The majority?"

"Yes."

They fell silent as they neared their destination, Darkmount. "Are there other bots, besides the Decepticons here?" Destiny suddenly asked, "I know you said there were others in space."

"There are other Autobots on this planet," Optimus nodded, "But most of them are too young to battle against Megatron's forces."

Before he could tell her more another voice suddenly shouted from nearby, "How much more do we need." Destiny didn't recognize the voice but it made the energon in Optimus lines run cold.

The red and blue mech held a hand out stopping the white femme, "Destiny I need you to stay here."

"But-"

He turned to her and she saw the concerned look in his optics, "I'll be back, you need to stay out of sight. Can you do that for me?"

". . . Yes."

He nodded and took off in the direction of the voice, it was harder for him to maneuver in his bigger frame but he was able to get close to the crater and peered down to see what was going on. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave surrounded by several working Vehicons, it looked like they were gathering materials from the ruins.

Whatever they were doing couldn't be good, Optimus considered contacting his team but he worried Soundwave would detect him. Instead he observed what they were doing, clearly they were gathering materials for something.

Suddenly a noise caught Optimus attention.

* * *

Unknown to the Prime Destiny was making her way over. When she lost sight of him she grew nervous and curious, on instinct Destiny reverted to beastmode and crept close. Nearing the crater the ruins were in she spotted a silver-gray mech almost as massive as Optimus standing two smaller ones as several smaller bots she recognized as Vehicons were sorting through the scrap.

A slender winged mech looked over a datapad. "According to Shockwave's estimates this should be enough."

"Good," Megatron said. He wanted this done as soon as possible.

While trying to move closer Destiny accidently knocked a small rock down with her hoof.

She froze but the three bots below didn't move leaving her to think they hadn't noticed. . . until Megatron suddenly whirled around firing in her direction. The blast struck the cliff under her feet causing Desstiny to plummet down before she could move, the Alicorn didn't have a chance to spread her wings before she slammed into the ground.

As she laid there dazed a voice shook her to full wakefulness. "Well what do we got here." Destiny looked up to see Megatron and the others facing her and the silver warlord had his fusion cannon pointed at her glowing ominously.

"It appears to be one of the wayward Predacons," the one she assumed was Starscream sneered.

The other bot didn't say anything but this close Destiny saw his face was covered with a visor. Soundwave she realized.

"Indeed," Megatron replied then he fired.

With a grace and speed the Decepticons hadn't expected Destiny transformed back into her bot mode while jumping out of the way of the blasts. She quickly spun to face them, Megatron and Starscream watched her with surprise thought she couldn't tell what Soundwave was thinking.

Megatron was the first to recover, he didn't lower his cannon though he moved closer to her with a toothy grin, "Surprising thing aren't you, it's sad you didn't know which side to join and threw your lot in with the Autobots-"

"Oh save it Megatron!" She snapped, if he was surprised she knew his name he didn't show it. "I've heard all about you, I know I may be naive but I'm far from **_stupid!_** "

If anything his grin got wider, "Are you sure of what you've heard? Optimus has ways of fooling others. How do you know he's not the aggressor?"

To his surprise instead of doubt or confusion her optics narrowed at him. "If I doubted it before I see the truth now," Destiny countered, the ruins of Jasper and Dark Mount were more than enough proof.

"Hmm, a sharp one I see," Megatron said, he didn't move closer and didn't lower his cannon. He would never admit it to anyone but the look in her optics was a little anxiety. She was reminding him to much of a young bot he once knew. Destiny was also unnerved by Megatron, everything about him scream power and dominance. He was so different from Optimus, she knew she couldn't show weakness to him. Megatron then grinned, "Optimus has taught you well." He powered his cannon up, "It's a shame really. I like your spirit, but-"

The warlord was promptly cut off as Optimus slammed into him sending the Decepticon leader slamming into the cliff face.

"Destiny go!" Optimus shouted. She hesitated before transforming and ran before the Vehicons could activate their weapons. Optimus then turned his attention to his nemesis as he pushed himself up.

The two stood they facing each other, it was Megatron who poke first, "We meet again Prime."

"What are you doing here?" Optimus didn't really expect an answer but better to have Megatron's attention on him and not Destiny.

Megatron grinned, "That would be spoiling the surprise." No more words were spoke as the two titans charged each other.

"I'll save you master!" Starscream who was closest shouted aiming at Optimus. Before he could fire Destiny appeared besides him, with all their attention on Optimus they hadn't noticed she hadn't gone far concerned for the Prime. She bite down on the Seeker's arm and before he could do anything she started shaking him around like a ragdoll. Despite her herbivore appearance Starscream quickly discovered she had _very sharp_ denta in beastmode.

After slamming the seeker into several hard surfaces Destiny then spun and released Starscream's arm at the same time sending him flying. Soundwave sidestepped out of the way as the Seeker sailed by slamming into a Vehicon that wasn't as fast.

Not too concerned with Starscream Soundwave turned to the Alicorn. Destiny watched this new bot uneasy, something about him sent a chill down her backstruts. She tried circling him but he moved with her keeping her in sight, the Alicorn could see her reflection in his visor. Destiny knew he was studying her.

Soundwave knew this femme was studying him just as intently as he was her. He could appreciate that. Destiny was the first to move charging him but Soundwave dodged her, she tried to charge him again but he kept dodging her attacks. Soundwave wasn't second to Megatron as a Gladiator for nothing.

Finally Soundwave lashed out with his tentacles and struck her several times but Destiny's armor was strong and she shrugged them off. He tried to strike her optics but Destiny was faster catching one in her mouth. She expected him to attack with the other but to her surprise some of his chest armor detached into a slightly bird-like creature. With a shriek it flew right at her. Laserbeak begin attacking with his own tentacles, Destiny took several strikes to the face but she refused to let go of Soundwave who tried to use her distraction to pull free.

Finally Laserbeak latched onto her face. Destiny tried to shake him off but he used his electrical charges, even a bot her sized should be affected.

Soundwave took a step forward to finish the job when he noticed she was not reacting how he had expected. Instead of being overwhelmed she was still standing thought it was clear she was in some pain, but the biolights on her neck were glowing. Her horn was starting to glow as well and he realized she was absorbing the electricity and rechanneling it through her horn. That must mean, uh oh. . .

Soundwave barely dodged the blast she shot, but it did succeed in striking the wall and bringing a ton of rocks down on the Vehicons.

The blasts caught Optimus and Megatron's attention and they watched as half of the cliff face came down.

"Your new pet's very powerful," Megatron said almost approvingly not taking his optics off the Equinoid femme.

Optimus narrowed his optics, he didn't like that look. Throwing his weight forward he slammed into Megatron causing the warlord to stumble back.

Seeing that Soundwave tried to move to Megatron's aid forgetting one of his tentacles was still in Destiny's grip. Biting down she yanked as hard as she could and Soundwave was jerked back landing hard on the ground. Before he could get up Destiny bit down on one if his arms and threw him into a large bolder.

Both Optimus and Megatron turned when Soundwave went down. Megatron was impressed, even for her size she was still new to the world with little experience. Taking down Soundwave, even for a short time was impressive.

Optimus on the other hand was becoming more worried, at first the Deceptions considered her a nuisance but she was quickly showing herself to be a lot more capable.

Suddenly Megatron used his distraction against him, grabbing Optimus arm the warlord quickly knocked the red and blue bots peds out from under him and yanked the startled Autobot down. Before Optimus could move Megatron stomped a ped onto his chest pinning him.

"Goodbye Optimus," Megatron hissed raising his arm blade. But before he could deliver the blow something slammed into his back sending the warlord sailing over Optimus and face first into the ground. Pushing himself up Megatron spat out a mouthful of dirt and turned to find the Alicorn standing over Optimus almost protectively. "Well Optimus it seems you've made a new friend, I'm hurt," he said in a mocking tone.

Destiny laid her Audio shells flat against her helm and growled at him. Optimus pushed himself up and moved in front of her pulling his blaster out and firing at Megatron who dodged the blasts. " **GO!** " Optimus shouted at the Alicorn.

Destiny hesitated for only a moment before launching herself into the sky. Optimus quickly followed. He expected the warlord to give chase but when he dared to look back Megatron gave him a cruel smirk then whirled around and fired at Destiny. She screamed in pain as the shot struck her wing and found herself falling.

Optimus quickly changed direction and pulled up beside the panicking Alicorn. "Destiny! DESTINY!" Optimus cried trying to get her attention. He couldn't get close because of her flaring legs but they were getting closer to the ground, he flew in close getting a hard kick to the chest but grabbed her horn forcing her to look him in the optic. " **DESTINY! TRANSFORM** ** _NOW!_** "

The tone in his voice was not one to ignore and Destiny forced her transformation systems to begin. Soon she was in bot mode, "Okay how is this better?!"

She then found herself in Optimus arms. Using his jetpack he slowed their descent and gently lowered them to the ground. He discovered Destiny was lighter than he had expected. As soon as his peds touched the ground Optimus turned in the direction of the Decepticons but Megatron hadn't given chase, he just watched them from the cliff top. The two shared a look, their optics narrowing before Optimus commed his team, :Ratchet, I need a GroundBridge:

Soon the glowing green vortex appeared and Optimus turned away from the warlord and carried Destiny into the GroundBridge.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 11

After Optimus and Destiny left the base the Autobot's and Predacons kind of wandered from each other, without those two the two groups stayed with their own. . . some of them at least.

"Don't touch that," Ratchet snapped without turning. The smallest Predacon quickly withdrew his servo for the tool he tried to grab, Chibi gave a annoyed pout at the medics back and tried to reach for another tool. "Or that. And not that. Don't even think about it." Frustrated the little mech huffed in defeat and sat on the ground crossing his arms sulking. Ratchet ignored him, he had work to do after all not sparkling sit.

At least there were no fights going on. At one side of the base Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were huddled together talking. At the other Skydart, Light Flare and Kitsune were having their own discussion, and from the way they were waving their arms it appeared to be an argument. Luckily Ultra Magnus was keeping an eye on them. From the look of things it seemed to be mainly between Kitsune and Skydart, Ratchet wasn't sure where Swift Claw and Trickster had disappeared to.

A wire in the console started shooting sparks caught Ratchet's attention, after examining it he turned to grab a tool. . . and almost jumped to find Chibi standing right behind him with the tool he needed in his servos that he held towards the medic. Ratchet stared, "What? How-"

"It's the one you wanted," the little Predacon answered matter-of-factly. Shacking off his surprise Ratchet took the tool and Chibi walked away. Bemused Ratchet stared at the tool a minute then watched Chibi as he started following Ultra Magnus around.

* * *

"I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Light Flare tried to calm an increasingly angered Kitsune. "We haven't even heard the Decepticons side of the story-"

"They were firing at us! I don't think I care about their opinion to much!" Kitsune had turned at the phoenix with a snarl ignoring the growl coming from Skydart.

The brightly colored femme shifted from ped to ped, "Well, it's just Skydart thinks-"

"How about this, make up your ' ** _own mind'!_** " Kitsune snarled before walking away. Skydart glared at her back while Light Flare looked down but Kitsune didn't pay them anymore attention. She walked pass the Autobots with a huff glad none of them tried to stop her. They wanted to give her a wide space. . . well most of them.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted her.

She turned to find Wheeljack leaning against the wall. "What do you want?"

The smirk never left his face, "Can't a bot say hi."

"Well, you said it."

"Just trying to be friendly seeing as were going to be spending time together."

"Ha! Like I'd want to spend time with _you_."

Wheeljack didn't seem fazed. "You really think you can resist this," he said gesturing to himself. At her bemused look he pushed away from the wall and winked at her, "Be seeing you around Foxy." He walked away leaving a very surprised and confused femme.

* * *

"So what are we suppose to do?" Arcee asked. She was standing with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen having their own discussion about the turn of events. Wheeljack had wandered off, Arcee had a good idea where. Everyone had noticed he was eyeing a certain yellow and purple femme, she couldn't wait to see how that would work out.

"Well, it's a good thing. . . isn't it?" Bulkhead tried. On one hand reinforcements were always a good thing, even with the depletions in their numbers the Decepticons still outnumbered them. On the other. . .

"We don't even know if they're staying," Smokescreen said.

[Which is the main concern] Bumblebee spoke up.

"The real question is do we want them to," Arcee almost snapped.

The others turned to her. "Look I know we didn't start off on the best of terms," Bulkhead started, "But they don't seem like bad bots."

"It's not that. It's just. . . do we really need this right now? We know the Decepticons are up to something."

"When aren't they," the green Wrecker muttered.

"Well, what are we suppose to do about them?" Smokescreen asked.

[Exactly what we're doing] Everyone turned to Bumblebee who gave them a determine look. [They need help and as Autobots we need to help them.]

"Bee I know," Arcee said, "But-"

[No. Arcee I know how much we went through lately but that's why we need to help. The Decepticons will hunt them down.] Everyone knew that was true. [Optimus is doing his part now we need to do ours] Bumblebee declared.

Everyone was silent until Smokescreen cheered, "Yeah!. . . Um, how?"

"I guess make them feel welcome," Bulkhead answered.

"I can do that," Smokescreen declared before suddenly moving next to Light Flare startling her. The young mech gave her a grin, "I was wondering can I show you around?" He didn't noticed Skydart glare at him.

"Um-" The colorful femme said slightly dazed.

Suddenly Skydart moved with his wing striking Smokescreen in the face knocking him aside. " _HEY!_ "

"Oh, so sorry," the taller blue armored mech said mockingly. He threw an arm around Light Flare's shoulders and lead her away thought he looked back with a glare at the blue, yellow and white Autobot and moved his wing to block Light Flare from Smokescreen's sight.

Grumbling Smokescreen rejoined the others.

"That went well," Bulkhead said.

"Nice one Romeo," Arcee snickered.

"Hey, it was worth a try!" Smokey snapped.

"Uh huh," Bulkhead muttered.

"I was just trying to be friendly"

Before anyone could argue further they became aware of laughter, looking up they spotted Trickster in the rafters above them. How he didn't make any noise crawling around up there was beyond them.

"HEY!" Arcee cried.

The red and gold mech tried to move but lost his grip and promptly fell in the center of the group causing the Autobots to jump back in surprise. With barely a groan Trickster jumped up just as quickly startling the Autobots while declaring, "Perfect landing!"

Stunned for a moment Arcee shook it off and glared at the Predacon, "Were you spying on us?!"

Far from worried Trickster just grinned and shrugged, "Isn't it only spying if you have something interesting to say."

The blue femme found herself at a loss for words.

Umm. . ." was Bulkhead's only answer.

[Did you want something?] Bumblebee asked.

The Triple Changer shook his head, "Nope, just looking around."

"In the ' ** _rafters_** _'?_ " Arcee snapped.

"Hey! I don't question your life choices." Before anyone could rebuke Trickster started backing away walking backwards and pointed at them, "See you lat- ** _ER!_** " His dramatic pose was interrupted when he trip over some crates. Before the others could move Trickster jumped up and quickly resumed his pose walking out of the building.

Smokescreen couldn't hold his laughter in, "You got to admit this is goanna to be interesting."

* * *

Ratchet had tried to go back to work, he was almost finished with the console and didn't notice when Fowler approached, "Uh, Ratchet there's an incident outside you might want to be aware of." The medic gave him a questioning look but Fowler just gestured for him to come outside.

With a grumble Ratchet followed him. "What's so important that- **_BY THE VAULTED HEIGHTS!_** " There Swift Claw laid in beastmode near the base entrance chewing and kneading one of the base's jeeps.

Ratchet stood there stunned as the catformer continued unbothered by his outburst. Suddenly his comm. signaled an incoming call. :Ratchet, I need a GroundBridge: Optimus commed.

Glad for the distraction Ratchet hurried to the controls, let them sort this all out he thought. Ratchet started it up and turned towards the vortex where he was meet with the sight of Optimus carrying an injured Destiny in his arms, one of her wings dragged on the ground.

" **WHAT HAPPENED!** "


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers, yep another chapter is up. I'm so sorry for the** ** _long_** **wait, I was going through the worst writers block and only recently has it (** ** _hopefully_** **) gone away. I'll try and finish the next chapter soon as well as for all my other stories. Till then, Enjoy.**

* * *

Transformers Maximal Revolution

Chapter 12

Destiny was in too much pain to worry about Optimus carrying her bridal style into the base. "Put her here!" She heard Ratchet command. Optimus set her on the exam table and the medic quickly shooed him away. Ratchet looked over her damaged wing, luckily it wasn't life threatening but wings could be sensitive, especially beastformers wings. "This is Megatron's work isn't it?" Ratchet didn't really need an answer, he recognized the Decepticon leader's mark.

Optimus nodded and stayed out of the medics way but the other Predacons surged forward before he could stop them. They all started talking at once.

"Step back all of you and give me some room for Primus sake!" Ratchet snapped as they tried to move closer. Luckily they had a sense of self perversion. . . well almost all of them. Light Flare refused to move from her leader's side, thought she was smart enough not to stand in his way. Either way the medic was in a very _sour mood_. "If you're going to stand there make yourself useful and hand me that Cross-clamp," he snapped, only to then he rolled his optics.

She most likely didn't know what he was talking about. When the Autobot's had been giving the beastformers quick lessons about Cybertron he had tried to give them a basic of Cybertroian first aid. . . they hadn't seemed to interested. But the medic was surprised when she quickly grabbed the right tool, _maybe someone had been paying attention_ he thought. Ratchet gave a few more orders to test her which Light Flare followed through quickly, she was quick and efficient and listened to him. _Hmm_ , maybe it was time to take on an apprentice.

Meanwhile Optimus who hadn't gone far but stayed out of Ratchet's way was approached by Arcee and Ultra Magnus, out of the corner of his optic Optimus noticed Chibi was staying close to Magnus. "Sir," Ultra begun, "What happened?"

"While exploring the remains of Jasper we ran into Megatron," Optimus answered simply.

Arcee tensed up, "What could he have possibly wanted there?"

Knowing Destiny was in good hands Optimus turned to them, "He was gathering materials for something."

"He's up to something," Arcee snapped.

"When's he not?" Wheeljack who was eavesdropping spoke up.

"Any idea what it was for?" Magnus asked his commander.

"I'm not sure," Optimus admitted, "But it would explain why they have been quiet lately."

"What should we do about it?" Bulkhead asked.

"For now all we can do is wait."

* * *

Destiny was finally in the clear. Her wing was still sore but she could move it, though only a little without pain lacing through it. "No flying till the pain goes away," Ratchet said sternly. "No strain or you could do more damaged." He knew how flyers could be, they didn't like being ground bound for long. How Starscream had survived was beyond the medic.

"But your sure I'll be able to fly again?" Destiny said it with so much veiled fear the question caught the medic off guard.

Luckily for him another answered for him. "Ratchet is one of the best medics I've known," placing a hand on the Alicorn's shoulder guard Optimus smiled reassuringly at her, "You'll be in the skies in no time."

Destiny smiled softly at him, "I need to thank you both." She gave a nod at Ratchet but her gaze was mainly on Optimus, "You saved me again."

"If I remember correctly you also saved me," Optimus replied with a soft smile of his own. Arcee and Ratchet shared a look before the medic gave a light cough, 'something he picked up from the humans.' Optimus gently squeeze Destiny's shoulder guard before removing his hand and taking a step back as the other beastformers gathered around their leader much to Ratchet's annoyance.

Now was the part Destiny dreaded, "I've had time to think and now we need to decided. . . Do we leave or stay."

"Isn't it obvious," Skydart spoke up, "We leave."

"Well I like it here," Swift Claw declared.

The look he gave the catformer had her take a step back but Kitsune moved so the two were glaring at each other. "No one asked your opinion," she growled.

" **Enough!** " Destiny snapped, "I won't force anyone to stay but think, would being on our own really be best?" There was a uncomfortable silence. "Let's finally settle this."

"How?" Skydart demanded.

"A vote."

Everyone stared at her surprised. "A vote?" Trickster asked.

"As I said I won't force anyone to stay but I truly feel that staying with them is for the best."

Everyone glanced around. Kitsune gave a shrug, "They don't seem that bad even if some of them are _beyond_ annoying." She shot a look at Wheeljack who returned the look with a grin and wink.

"Now," Destiny got their attention, "Will vote, who wants to stay with the Autobot's?" She raised her hand. She was quickly followed by Swift Claw, Trickster and Chibi. Kitsune hesitated for a moment before she raised hers.

Skydart crossed his arms and refused to look at them till he noticed a red and gold arm raised out of the corner of his optic. He whirled around and gazed at the femme with a look of shock, " ** _LIGHT FLARE?!_** "

"Look Skydart," the colorful femme said in a gently voice, "I know you think were okay on our own but I have to agree with them. We need help." The Pegasus mech ground his denta together in frustration and turned away. A gently servo turned his face and Skydart found himself looking into Light Flare's gentle green optics. She gave him a smile and Skydart sighed as his shoulder guards slumped in defeat, he gave a nod to the others.

Destiny smiled, at least one thing was finally settled.

* * *

"Looks like they're here to stay," Ratchet said as he and the Prime watched the scene unfold.

"Indeed old friend," Optimus answered never taking his optics off the beastformers.

Ratchet glanced at him, "I must say you work fast."

"Excuse me?" Optimus turned to him confused.

Ratchet wanted to face-palm, Optimus was world weary and a very intelligent mech, but in some ways Ratchet felt he was as dense as Bumblebee and Smokescreen. He groaned his lot-in-life to play the father figure, "You and Destin-"

Both were saved when Ultra Magnus approached them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem."

"What?" The medic asked.

"It's the energon stores, as you know their still low. Even with what we gathered. . . from Shockwave's lab their still not enough with the new recruits."

"You can't dig up more?" All three mechs turned to Destiny who had approached them.

"We can dig it up. . . if we can find it," Ratchet answered.

A strange look came to Destiny's face like she had just remembered something, the look passed and she focused on them, "I was wondering about something?"

"Yes?" Optimus asked.

"Megatron, is he sick?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron, his energon it smelt. . . wrong." The three stared at her for a long moment before Optimus realized what she meant. Dark energon.

"You can smell it?" Ratchet asked in surprise before Optimus could.

"Can't you?" Destiny asked confused.

"I fear our senses aren't as good as a Predacons," Magnus spoke up.

Ratchet moved forward so fast he almost collided with the taller femme. "Could you find more?" He asked eagerly.

"I suppose. . . if there's enough we could find it," Destiny answered slightly stunned. "We have before."

So that was what you were doing, Optimus remembered the energon crystal Destiny had been digging up when the Autobots had first found her.

Before more could be said June and the kids entered the hanger. "Were back," Raf called.

"And do we got a surprise for you," Miko said holding up some DVD's.


End file.
